


Jok ai

by QueerSponge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Dildos, Eating out, F/F, Just a bit of fun, No-one dies, Plus cute Clexa, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Strap-on blow jobs, a LOT of sexy clexa, and sexy Clexa, everyone has a laugh, okay it's smut, plain old smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerSponge/pseuds/QueerSponge
Summary: When Clarke used to dream of living on the ground she never imagined she would fall in love with the leader of a civilisation of people who survived the nuclear apocalypse.Then again, she never imagined she would discover a sex shop in the ruins of said post nuclear apocalyptic world either.Earth is just full of surprises.





	1. The Discovery

When Clarke used to dream of living on the ground she never imagined she would fall in love with the leader of a civilisation of people who survived the nuclear apocalypse.   
Then again, she never imagined she would discover a sex shop in the ruins of said post nuclear apocalyptic world either.

Earth is just full of surprises.  
//

It all started out as a scavenging expedition, Raven had a plan to bring electricity to Polis, so Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Monty and Lincoln had saddled some horses and trotted off deep into the Tri Kru woods to look for any supplies that could prove useful.

The first few days were fairly successful, some cables, sheet metal and other objects Clarke couldn’t name if her life depended on it. In truth, only Monty and Raven actually knew what was treasure and what was junk, the rest of them just held up anything they found and waited until they received a nod or a shake of the head from either Raven or Monty.It was the fourth day of searching and all of them were a little cranky, Raven’s leg was hurting, Monty left his shoes outside his tent on the third night and now they were soaked through, Octavia had slipped on some poison oak and had a rash all over her ass, taking her verbal frustrations out on Lincoln and Clarke was missing Lexa something fierce. They hadn’t spent this much time apart since Clarke had moved permanently into Polis tower, under the guise of ‘Ambassador’. Clarke and Lexa were the only ones who believed that their ‘Ambassador’ excuse was working, if Clarke’s moans heard through the crumbling walls of Lexa’s bedroom almost every night weren’t enough proof that Clarke and Lexa were sleeping together, the giant hickey Lexa had unknowingly been sporting during one of the Ambassador meetings, was.

The group had decided to split up, all walking in the same direction but with about fifty yards in between them, covering more ground (and avoiding pissing off Octavia who threatened to decapitate Clarke when she told her to stop scratching).

Clarke stumbled over an uneven rock and landed flat on her face, her anger and being out in the forest for days getting the better of her, she jumped up grabbed the rock and threw it as far as she could ahead of her. She wiped the mud off her hands and paused when she heard a ‘clang’ as the rock hit something metallic. Small bout of anger forgotten, she walked forward to where she’s thrown the rock. Hidden under layers of overgrown plants she found a small building, one wall with a large crack down the side and and the front sporting a locked metal pull down door.

She put her fingers to her lips and whistled, “Hey guys! I think i found something!” she shouted.

A few short minutes later the rest of the group made their way over to her.

“What is it?” asked Monty.  
Clarke shrugged, “I have no idea, but it doesn’t look like anyones been here in a while, the lock is still on the door.”

She nodded to Octavia who broke the lock with her sword, happy to get her anger out on something. Pulling the sliding door up Clarke turned on her flash light and looked around.

As she shone the light around the room she gasped and turned it off quickly, turning round to face the rest of the group.

“What is it Clarke?” Raven asked at Clarke’s shocked expression.“Ummmm, it’s a um-“ she mumbled.

“Spit it out Clarke!” shouted Octavia.

“It’s a sex shop!” she shouted, blushing. She turned her flashlight back on and gestured for her friends to take a look.

Raven threw her head back and laughed as she noticed the display wall at the back. “Holy shit!” she said, walking over and picking up one of the bright pink dildos. “Fuck electricity! This is best discovery ever!” she laughed.  
Clarke had to quirk a smile at her friends excitement, looking around she opened one of the cardboard boxes, slightly damp from the moisture coming through the small crack in the wall but otherwise in tact. She pulled open the lid to look inside and gaped at what she found. Nipple clamps, double ended dildos, vibrators, fluffy handcuffs but it was the boxed item at the bottom that instantly made her cheeks flush. The picture on the packaging showed a woman’s slim hips sporting a leather harness and a flesh coloured dildo. Instantly images of Lexa’s hips thrusting into her behind the leather harness had Clarke shifting her legs uncomfortably, trying to relieve the ache that thought caused.

“Achumm” she cleared her throat as she fought to get rid of the blush coating her cheeks.

“Find anything good, Griffin?” she heard Raven ask as she walked over with a box full of toys.

“Um, well yeah” she blushed, closing the lid of the box. She looked around at her friends, Monty was blushing so heavily she wasn’t sure there was any blood left in the rest of his body and Octavia was very graphically miming to Lincoln what the toys were used for. Clarke curled her lip as she looked back at Raven who rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Whada ya think Grif? Should we start our own sex toy business? If we don’t call it Grounder Pounder it will be the most missed opportunity of my life.” she snorted.

Clarke laughed as she picked up the box and gestured to her friends, “I don’t think there will be anything left after these guys have picked it clean.”Raven gestured to the box under her arm “Says the girl who probably ha fifteen different sex toys in there.” Clarke at least had the decency to blush. She went to put the box down when Raven laughed.  
“Shit Griffin i’m kidding, stock up! I know I am!” she leaned closer to her friend “and i’m sure Lexa won’t mind either” she says with a wink. 

Rolling her eyes Clarke gestures to the box under Raven’s arm, “As if you’re not stocking that up for yours and Anya’s sexcapades.” she pointed out.“Uh, fuck yeah I am!” she exclaimed and everyone in the room laughed.

“Nothing like a room of sex games to lighten the mood!” joked Lincoln.

Octavia laughed, “Sex TOYS babe, sex TOYs” she pointed out, she leaned in to him and whispered, “Don’t worry, there’s plenty of _games_ we can play with these.” she muttered, the disgusted looks on everyone else faces clued Octavia in to the fact the she wasn’t whispering as quietly as she’d hoped.

“And on that inappropriate note” Raven began “Lets pack what we can and head back, we’ve been looking long enough. We’ll come back out when the weather is better.”  
Everyone nodded their agreement and with heavy arms ladened with sex toys of all shapes and sizes, they made their way back to their horses and rode back to Polis.

//

Lexa was in the throne room speaking to Anya when they returned, greeting them all as they dropped their bags on the floor.

She smiled at Clarke before addressing Raven.“Was the scavenging expedition a success Raven?” she asked, seeing the boxes.“Ummm.” Raven snickered as she snuck a glance at Clarke out the corner of her eye. “Not quite as successful as we hoped in terms of supplies for bringing electricity to Polis.” she paused, looking past Lexa to Anya. “But we definitely found some items that may be _pleasing_ to you < Heda.”

The others snickered at Raven’s words.

Lexa’s brow crinkled in confusion as she looked over at Clarke, noticing the blush overtaking her face as she avoided eye contact.  
“What do you mean, Raven?” Lexa asked.  
“Well!” Raven began. “Clarke foun-”

“It’s nothing!” Clarke interrupted, throwing a glare at Raven. She turned to Lexa “It’s nothing, i’ll show you later” she said, a blush still firmly covering her face.

“As you wish, Clarke.” Lexa said, confused by the snickering faces.

“Anya?” she said, turning to her friend. “We will continue this in the morning. Go and enjoy your evening.” she said as she heard Raven snigger behind her.  
“I will make sure she enjoys her evening, Heda” Raven mumbles as she follows Anya out of the room.  
With an eye roll Lexa turns to the rest of the group. “Please, enjoy return to your homes, we will speak more in the morning.” She nodded as Monty, Lincoln and Octavia left the room, leaving just Clarke and Lexa.

As soon as the doors were closed both women quickly stepped forward, Clarke’s arms wrapping around Lexa’s neck as the brunette’s hands found their favourite place around the blonde’s waist. 

“Mmmmm” Lexa muttered as she brushed their lips together “I missed you, niron.” she whispered as she pressed their lips together more firmly. Clarke moaned as Lexa pulled her in tighter, sliding her tongue into Clarke’s warm mouth. She whimpered when she felt Clarke’s tongue slide against her own, sucking on the tip.

Clarke pulled her mouth away with a wet ‘pop’ moaning when Lexa moved her lips down her neck.

“I missed you too baby” she whispered as she enjoyed the feel of Lexa’s mouth sucking on her throat.

“I thought about you every day and every night, hodness” Lexa whispered against her throat, stopping to lick up to Clarke’s ear. “and every night I laid in our bed and touched myself” she whispered into Clarke’s ear.  
The moan Clarke released at her words sent a rush of arousal straight to Lexa’s core.

“I touched myself, and I thought of you. Of you fingers, of your mouth. Of the feel of you coming all over my face.” Clarke whimpered at the words and pulled Lexa’s face up to hers kissing her thoroughly until they were both gasping for breath.

“I have something to show you.” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“Nuh uh” Lexa said into Clarke’s mouth, “You have deprived me of your taste for four days, Clarke. I need to feel you come in my mouth before we do anything else.”  
Clarke moaned and then gasped as Lexa bent down and picked her up off the floor, wrapping Clarke’s legs around her waist and striding over to her throne. Clarke whimpered in disappointment when Lexa placed her on the soft seat and stood back. Her whimper turned from disappointment to excitement when Lexa knelt down in front of her and began to undo the laces of her boots. She lifted herself up on her hands as Lexa undid the buttons on her pants and pulled them down over her hips, taking her soaked underwear with them.  
Clarke bit her lip as Lexa kissed her ankle, slowly licking and sucking a path upwards, sucking at the tender skin of her inner thigh. Lexa paused as she got to Clarke’s centre, waiting for Clarke to look at her.

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke” she whispered as Clarke’s blue eyes made contact with hers. She quirked her lips and licked up the length of Clarke’s soaked folds. The moan Clarke released caused Lexa to moan back into Clarke’s pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt Clarke’s hands on the back of her head, pulling her closer.  
“ _Fuck_ Lexa” Clarke whispered as the tongue began lapping at her entrance, she gasped in pleasure when that strong tongue slipped inside, collecting the arousal leaking from her. She looked down at Lexa, watching with affection and arousal as Lexa’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the taste. Clarke pulled on her hair again, pulling her closer as Lexa growled into her. She gasped as she felt her thighs being lifted and placed over her lovers shoulders. She moaned when she felt Lexa’s strong fingers grasp her hips, pulling her against Lexa’s face, rocking her hips rhythmically. Lexa pulled back to take a breath and Clarke watched as her right hand left Clarke’s hip, sliding down, she blinked in confusion when Lexa’s hand kept moving down, past her aching centre but she moaned when she realised it’s destination. She watched with fascination as long fingers slipped into the waist band of Lexa’s own pants. She licked her lips and whimpered when Lexa moaned and ground down onto her own fingers, sucking Clarke’s pale thigh as she did so. She pulled her hand from her pants and looking up at Clarke’s flushed face, she moved her soaked fingers to her lovers lips. 

Clarke opened her mouth and felt Lexa’s fingers slide against her tongue, she moaned at the taste of Lexa’s arousal, grabbing the brunettes wrist and holding it there so she could keep sucking on her long fingers. Lexa moaned at the sight, unable to keep away from Clarke’s glistening pussy any longer, she dived in, licking Clarke from hole to clit as she suckled the blonde’s clit into her mouth. Lexa felt more than heard Clarke moan around her fingers, still sucking them into her mouth.  
Lexa continued to suck on Clarke’s clit, flicking her tongue over the tip. Clarke’s moans were getting louder and her hips were losing their rhythm, Lexa pulled back licking her lips and looking up to see Clarke watching her with hooded eyes.  
“Come on my face Clarke, let me taste your cum.” she whispered against the blonde’s engorged clit.

Clarke moaned at Lexa’s words, thrusting her hips into Lexa’s face as Lexa flicked her tongue rapidly over her clit. Clarke’s moans turned to screams as her orgasm shot through her, Lexa’s hand slipping from her mouth as she screamed. Lexa used her free hand to steady Clarke’s quivering hips, sucking every last drop of arousal from her. She felt a tug on her braids as Clarke’s hips slowed their twitching.

She leant up between the blondes sticky thighs catching her still panting mouth in a kiss, moaning as Clarke licked her own arousal off her lips. They stayed like that for minutes, kissing, Clarke cleaning her face. The blonde pulled back when she felt Lexa unconsciously grinding her still clothed pussy into Clarke’s.

“I think it’s time I show you what I brought you.” Clarke whispered against her lips. The smile Lexa can feel from Clarke’s lips sends another shot of arousal between her legs. “But to show you,” Clarke whispered. “We need to move this to our bedroom.” she said sealing their lips together in a quick, wet kiss as she pushed Lexa off her, jumped off the throne and pulled on her pants before grabbing the cardboard box.

She ran to the door and turned around, looking coyly and the brunette. “You coming?” she said with a smirk?

“Oh I certainly hope so” Lexa groaned as she followed a squealing Clarke out of the room.


	2. Lexa gets her Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives Lexa her new gift, it's only right that they give it a test run. Literally just lots and lots of smut, you have been warned!

Lexa had never understood the fascination with sex.

Could never understand the physical need for sex like her warriors did after a hard battle.

Never understood the concept of lust, of needing to touch someone so badly that it would overrule all other conscious thoughts.

She had only just become Commander when Costia had been taken from her, had only exchanged soft kisses and gentle, innocent touches, before she lost her.

Had never experienced the passion or excitement of sex with Costia, with anyone.

So she never really understood what she was missing.

Until she met Clarke.

Her relationship with Clarke had gone from, soft tentative kisses in a war tent to hard, to soft gentle touches when Lexa said goodbye to her before leaving to get behind the blockage to passionate and all encompassing love making, _fucking_.

She finally understood the all consuming, animalistic need to touch someone else, to need someone else's touch.

She _craved_ Clarke.

She craved her skin, her mouth, her taste. She craved the noises she made, the feel of her fingernails scratching down her back, the shuddering of her hips as Lexa brought her to orgasm. 

She craved all that Clarke was, and she loved her.

She loved the way Clarke held her after they made love, how Clarke would bury herself between Lexa's thighs after she had caught her breath, how a simple touch of a soft hand could settle all her nerves. 

She loved Clarke, she _craved_ her and she had never been happier.

So watching Clarke run out of her throne room, the taste of her still wet on her lips, Lexa knew, she was in for an unforgettable night.  
 //

Lexa nodded to her guards as she exited her throne room. “I am retiring for the night,” she addressed them “please ensure that I am not disturbed.” Without waiting for a response she walked down the hall towards her bedroom, her thighs sticky and trousers uncomfortable as she made her way swiftly to where she knew Clarke was waiting.

Upon reaching the door to her own (and, who was she kidding, Clarke’s) bedroom, she reached for the handle and turned it slowly, poking her head inside. She smiled, wide and mischievous, when she noticed a very naked Clarke laying on top of the soft furs of their bed. Lexa closed the door behind her, turning the lock to ensure that, even in an extreme emergency, no-one would be barging in.

Her smiled turned predatory as she watched Clarke, in all her naked glory, stand from the bed and saunter over to her. She slid her arms around a soft naked waist as the blonde pulled her in for a slow, open mouthed kiss. She moaned as she let her hands wander down Clarke’s back, over firm buttocks until she groaned in disappointment when said hand was grasped around the wrist and pulled away from the supple flesh.

Clarke pulled back, a glint in her eye, “Nuh uh,” she said with a shake of the head, “you’re much too overdressed Commander.” she joked, and started to undo the buttons on Lexa’s coat. Lexa groaned at the title as Clarke continued to undress her, first her coat, then her top and trousers, leaving her in just her underwear and the fabric wrapped around her chest. “Mmmmm” Clarke moaned as she bit her lip, looking the brunette up and down. “I missed you so much.” She leaned forward and pressed their lips together, sliding her arms around Lexa’s back, undoing her chest bindings. Throwing them behind her she lowered her hands, brushing them against Lexa’s erect nipples. “Mmmmmm, I’ve missed these too.” she said with a chuckle, leaning down and taking one hard nipple into her mouth. Lexa tossed her head back and groaned as Clarke suckled on the painfully hard nipple. She brought her left hand up to massage Lexa’s other breast as she felt Lexa’s long fingers tangle in her blonde hair.

Lexa had her head tilted back, eyes closed, enjoying the sensations of Clarke’s tongue on her nipple, her hand squeezing the neglected breast, butt let out a gasp of shock when suddenly she was spinning around and being pushed down onto soft furs. By the time she realised what had happened Clarke was already pulling her hips to the edge of the mattress. She lifted her hips instinctively as Clarke began to pull down her sticky underwear, breasts forgotten for the moment. She leaned up on her elbows, breathing slightly heavier as Clarke threw the underwear somewhere behind her and bit her lip, looking up at the brunette.

“Before I show you what I found for us” she started, slowly running her hands up the outside of the brunette’s thighs, “I think I need to take care of you.” Biting her lip she brought her hands to Lexa’s knees and slowly spread them apart, groaning as she saw how wet Lexa already was. “You’ve made such a mess already, baby” she whispered, entranced by the sight. “Is this all because of me?” She asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

Lexa nodded, words failing her in that moment as she watched Clarke lick her lips hungrily. “The taste of you makes me so wet, niron” she whispered. “My favourite taste.”

Clarke groaned at the words, even though she knew that eating her out was pretty much Lexa’s favourite hobby, she loved when Lexa said it out loud. She loved how comfortable Lexa was now with speaking her desires. It never ceased to send a shot of arousal through her core when Lexa’s lips would wrap around those dirty words.

“Well,” Clarke began, sliding her hands towards the inside of the brunette’s thighs. “Before I give you your special gift, I’d like to take something for myself” she whispered as she ducked her head between film thighs and swiped her tongue up Lexa’s slit in one long lick.

Lexa’s head fell backwards, still leaning on her elbows, as Clarke began to feast. She moaned and ground her hips up into Clarke’s face, already close to orgasm after making Clarke cum on her throne. She lifted her head and looked at the blonde, it was one of her favourites things to do (after eating Clarke out, of course), to watch Clarke eat her pussy so expertly, so eagerly. When Clarke would pull back to take a breath, the brunette’s own arousal creating a sticky line from Clarke’s wet mouth to her own soaked pussy, she would have to bite her lip to stop from moaning at the sight alone. The sight of the blonde moaning into her pussy as she tilted her head, trying to find the best angle to push her tongue as far inside Lexa’s pussy as she could reach.

 

After a couple more minutes of Clarke devouring her pussy, Lexa began to feel the tell tale signs of her approaching orgasm. Knowing Lexa loved to push her face into her pussy as she came, Clarke reached up, while pulling back slightly to batter her loves clit with sharp flicks of her tongue, and grabbed hold of Lexa’s hands, the brunette falling to the furs as a result, and guided those long fingers to the back of her head, feeling them tangle in her hair as soon they felt the strands under their finger tips.

She moaned as Lexa gripped tighter and slid her now free hands under Lexa’s bottom, pulling her pussy into her face and sucking on her clit whilst flicking over the tip with unrelenting speed. She moaned through Lexa’s clit as the brunette pushed her head down, smothering her with her own pussy. Clarke kept up her rhythm as Lexa’s hips lifted off the bed, humping the blonde’s face as she reached the cusp of her orgasm. Clarke squeezed the firm cheeks in her hands and shook her head quickly from side to side whilst sucking the brunette’s clit harder into her mouth, and with that she got the answering groan and surge of wetness covering her face and chin that she had been searching for. 

The feel of Lexa’s hands gripping her hair, of the brunette’s hips grinding erratically into her face was something Clarke knew she would never tire of. She pulled back, cleaning up the wetness from her lover’s sticky thighs, kissing the soft skin there as Lexa’s hips slowed, as her breath started to come out more evenly. Not giving Lexa much time to recover, Clarke slid up, straddling the brunette’s firm stomach, grinding her arousal against her abs as she did, and kissed Lexa firmly on the lips, loving the way Lexa groaned at the taste of herself.

Clarke pulled back, laughing as Lexa followed her mouth upwards.

“It’s time for your gift” Clarke whispered against wet lips.

Curious as to what the gift could possibly be, Lexa flopped back down onto the bed, sliding her hands up the outside of the pale thighs straddling her stomach.

“What have you brought me, niron?” she asked curiously.

Clarke bit her lip and hopped off the bed, amused by Lexa’s groan at the loss of her weight.

Clarke moved quickly over to the box in the corner, opening the lid, she sifted through the contents of the box. “There you are” she said to herself as she reached the object of her desire.

Lifting the rectangular box from the cardboard box she sauntered back over to Lexa, crawling right back on top of her as if she never left, she bit her lip as she placed the box on Lexa’s stomach.  Lexa, confused by the bright packaging, lifted herself up, shifting her hips under Clarke’s so she could sit up and lean back against the wrought iron headboard. She turned the box around in her hands, a confused crinkle in her brow as she turned the box around. She gulped audibly when she saw the image on the front. She looked up at Clarke as she noticed the shy look on the blonde’s face. “It’s called a strap-on” Clarke began. “Back before the nuclear bombs, people would use these for pleasure, they’re called sex toys.” she said, playing with her own fingers nervously. “There are many different kinds, for men, for women, for using on your own, for using with a partner” she said, gesturing to the box in the brunette’s hands. “People used them, to give themselves or each other pleasure. I honestly never gave them a minutes thought when we were on the ground, didn’t think they would even survive.” she paused. “Believe it or not, we found a sex shop, as they called them, overgrown but otherwise mostly unharmed. We brought back what we could.” she chuckled, lifting her eyes to look into flushed cheeks. “I wondered, and please don’t feel like you have to if you are uncomfortable, but I hoped we could try some?” she asked nervously, unsure what answer to expect.

Lexa paused, looking back down on the still sealed box. “How does this _strap-on_ work?” she asked.

 

Clarke shifted her hips at the heavy feeling in her stomach from hearing Lexa say the word _strap-on_. “Well” she began, taking the box from Lexa’s hands and opening the lid. “This is called a dildo.” she said lifting the flesh coloured toy from the box first, she watched as Lexa gulped. “And this, is called a harness.” she continued as she pulled the leather straps from the box. She held them both out to Lexa, let her feel the weight of them in her hands. “You umm,” she said as she took the dildo, slotting it into the hole in the harness. ”You put this around your hips.” she said as she held the strap-on over her crotch, still sitting on Lexa’s stomach. Looking up at the brunette through shy hooded lids. “And you fuck me with it.” she whispered.

Lexa felt the gasp lodge in her throat as she picturing herself wearing it, pictured Clarke on her hands and knees in front of her, Lexa buried in behind her to the hilt. Imagined laying on her back, Clarke straddling her hips as she was now, imagined watching Clarke from below as she bounced up and down on the toy, imagined Clarke’s tits bouncing with them. She shook her head, moving the image to the back of her mind as she slid her hands up Clarke’s arms, grasping the toy in her hands. She leaned forward, lips brushing Clarke’s ear as she whispered. “Nothing could stop me from saying yes Clarke.” She groaned as she sucked a soft lobe into her mouth, releasing it with a pop. “The thought of your riding me, of me inside you, fucking you, pushing my cock into you” she smiled as she felt Clarke’s hips twitch against her own. “Makes me so wet I can’t even explain.” she said.

She pulled back and kissed Clarke hard on the mouth, feeling the blonde groan at her words.

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke breathed against her lips. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since I looked inside the box.” she groaned, slowly sliding her wet crotch against the brunette’s below her, feeling Lexa’s hips slowly rocking back in response. “Thought about you fucking me with this, taking me hard and fast. Making me scream” she moaned as she felt Lexa lean down and suck on the skin of her throat. “Please Lexa” she whispered. “Don’t make me wait another minute.”   Lexa groaned, pulling back and flipping Clarke over so she was lying flat on her back on their bed. She leaned down and kissed the blonde hard, pulling back and taking the toy with her.

“You need to clean it first” Clarke said. “There’s toy cleaner in the box.”

Lexa picked up the box from the bed, took the cleaner from inside and went over to the wash basin, pouring the cleaner onto the toy and rubbing it up and down, watching with fascination as her hands slid up and down the shaft. She tried not to picture Clarke’s hands, her mouth, running up and down the toy in the same way.

She shook her head, washing the cleaner off and going back to the box, trying to work out how she put the harness of.

Clarke laughed as she watched the brunette try to decipher the instructions, she got up off the bed to help the brunette. “I love you” she said, unable to help herself as she watched on lovingly as Lexa blushed. “I’ll help you” she whispered against pink lips.

Taking the toy from Lexa, she twisted the harness around and got down on her knees holding the straps open and motioned for Lexa to step into them. Slowly, she pulled the leather straps up Lexa’s toned legs, pulling the harness up over her hips and tightening them at the sides. She groaned as she looked down, could feel Lexa’s head next to hers, looking down at the dildo pointing upwards, leaning against Clarke’s naked stomach. She leant her head sideways, touching her cheek with Lexa’s as she slid her hand down Lexa’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump under her fingertips, until she reached the top of the harness. Leaning her cheek more firmly into Lexa’s she slipped her hand down, grasping the life like shaft with soft hands, she could feel the exhalation of breath and the subtle shift of Lexa’s hips as the brunette watched Clarke’s pale hand with fascination. She groaned when Clarke’s hand slid up to the top of the shaft, then gasped when Clarke slid her hand back down, the pressure of the dildo pressing back against her own clit taking Lexa by surprise. She whimpered as Clarke continued, watching with fascination as Clarke’s hand slid up and down the shaft.

She felt Clarke turn her head and then soft lips were pressing to the corner of her mouth, she turned her head, sealing their lips together as Clarke continued to push the dildo back against Lexa.

“It needs to be wet, so that it doesn’t hurt.” Clarke mumbled against her lips. “Do you want me to make it wet for you baby?” she whispered, not so innocently.

Lexa nodded, stunned, and moaned as Clarke sank to her knee’s on the floor, looking up at Lexa with aroused blue eyes.  Lexa could only watch in fascination, arousal and shock as Clarke grasped the base of the shaft with her left hand and leaned forward, eyes still gazing into Lexa’s, as she stuck her tongue and licked the tip of the shaft,. The overwhelming sight of Clarke in front of her, on her knees, her tongue lapping at Lexa’s fake dick was almost too much for Lexa to handle but when Clarke leaned further forward, taking half the cock in her mouth and _moaning_ , well that had Lexa dropping her head backwards at whimpering. She lifted her head, looking back down at Clarke as she watched a blonde head slowly bob up and down, coating the fake cock with her saliva. She slid her hand to Clarke’s face, sliding her hand around her cheeks and holding her jaws as she felt Clarke’s open mouth sliding backwards and forwards, unconsciously, she shifted her hips forward, making Clarke gag as she was forced to take the full length. Lexa pulled her hands away, opening her mouth to apologise when Clarke looked up at her, pulled her mouth off the wet shaft and grabbed Lexa’s hands, putting them back in her hair. “It’s okay” she whispered “I liked it, don’t worry” she said as she kept her eyes trained on Lexa’s blue, opened her mouth and sunk down on the shaft, not quite practiced enough to take her full length. She began bobbing her head and groaned as she felt the subtle shift of Lexa’s hips and shy hands pressing against the back of her head. “You like that?” she said, pulling back to take a breath. “You like fucking my mouth with your new cock, Lexa” she said with a smirk.  
 Lexa nodded and grabbed Clarke by the shoulders, pulling her up to her feet and slamming their lips together. “Yes” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s panting lips, she slid her right hand down, cupping Clarke’s sopping pussy. “And so did you, evidently” she said more confidently as she slid her long fingers through Clarke’s arousal.

“But” she said, and Clarke squealed in surprise as Lexa grabbed Clarke’s thighs and lifted her up, pale legs instinctively wrapping around her waist. “I can think of something I might like even more.” she whispered against Clarke’s lips as she carried the blonde over to the bed, moaning with Clarke as the blonde ground herself against the wet shaft squashed between their bodies.

Lexa fell forward when she felt the mattress against her knee’s, positioning herself over the blonde. Leaning down, Lexa kissed Clarke thoroughly, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s tongue sliding against her own. They kissed as Clarke slowly spread her legs, making space for Lexa to rest in between them, groaning as Lexa instinctively ground down against her slit, the shaft of the dildo pressing over her clit. They both continued kissing, enjoying the feel of each others mouths as they both started grinding against each other.

Clarke moaned in excitement as Lexa leaned back, grasping the wet shaft with one hand and lining it up with Clarke’s dripping centre. Lexa paused, looking up at Clarke, “Are you ready, niron?” she asked softly.   “Mmmmm” was the response. “Please fuck me.” was whispered from panting lips, and that was all the confirmation Lexa needed. Keeping her eyes’s trained on Clarke’s face she slowly pushed forward, stopping every inch to make sure Clarke was comfortable until she bottomed out. Both girls moaning at the sensation, crotch to crotch. Slowly, without taking her eyes off Clarke’s face she placed her hands on either side of the blonde’s head and began to slowly move her hips, first backwards, then forwards, then backwards then forwards, getting used to the resistance. 

“ _Jok_ ” Lexa whispered as she felt the pressure against her clit every time she pressed in. “Jok, Clarke” she said as she watched Clarke’s face soften in pleasure as the brunette worked up a slow rhythm.

Clarke groaned and slid her hands down Lexa’s straining stomach, slowly moving her own hips up into Lexa’s gentle thrusts. Sliding her hands around to Lexa’s back, lightly scratching down straining muscles until she reach Lexa’s buttocks. Squeezing a firm cheek in each hand, Clarke lifted her head up, lips brushing against Lexa’s as she whispered into her mouth. “Faster, Lexa” she groaned as she pulled the cheeks in her hands more firmly against her. “Fuck me faster”.

 

Lexa moaned at the words, leaning down to kiss Clarke as she started to move her hips faster, loving the feeling of Clarke’s moan against her lips, of her body moving under the force of Lexa’s thrusts, she kept her pace, thankful for her physical shape as she continued to thrust her hips into Clarke’s swallowing the blonde’s gasps and moans with her own mouth. Slowing down slightly and lifting her head to look down at Clarke, she waited for Clarke’s as to find hers and _smirked_ before pushing her hips back into Clarke, hard. The moan Clarke released at the action giving Lexa all she needed, leaning more firmly against her hands, Lexa thrust forward harder, practically fucking Clarke into the bed, thrusting her hips over and over again, loving the feel of Clarke’s hands flailing against her back, scraping her nails from shoulder to buttocks. She watched as Clarke moved, rocking up erotically as the force of Lexa’s harder thrusts moved her against the furs. She moaned as she watched Clarke’s eyes roll into the back of her head and leaned down to suck on a pale, sweaty neck. She whimpered into the skin of Clarke’s throat as she fucked her harder and faster, the toy disappearing all the way into her blonde lover. Her hips jerked as Clarke turned her head and sucked on Lexa’s ear, whispering. “Fuck Lexa, you feel so good” she had to concentrate extra hard on keeping her rhythm as Clarke kept murmuring obscenities into her ear, fucking her hips back against Lexa’s. “Fuck i’m so wet, you’re so deep Lexa, you’re cock is so deep in me.” she groaned. Lexa couldn’t take much more, leaning back up on her hands she looked down at the panting blonde.

“Do you like this, Clarke” she said, as she humped faster and harder into Clarke’s sobbing pussy, loving the noises of their wet skin slapping together. “You like me fucking you with my cock like this?” she groaned as she felt Clarke’s walls start to contract at the words. “Are you gonna come for me niron?” she whimpered. “With my cock deep inside you.” Clarke shuddered at the words, the combination of the love of her life, hot and sweaty on top of her fucking her hard and deep, whimpering crude words as she fucked her was too much for Clarke to take. Throwing her head back she screamed, loud and primal as her orgasm rushed through her, barely noticing that Lexa’s hips were losing their rhythm, indicating she wouldn’t be far behind. She moaned deep again as she felt Lexa shudder, driving the cock further into her as she came. She dropped down onto the panting blonde, unable to hold herself up any longer as she came. 

Both girls laid there, eyes drooping closed in exhaustion. Lexa leaned up, tired and panting, making Clarke moan when she accidentally thrust the toy still inside her, and kissed Clarke softly on the lips, taking her time to catch her breath. “Are you okay, niron?” she whispered. “I didn’t hurt you did i?” she said, pulling back.

Clarke smiled sweetly and lifted her hands to brush the hair away from Lexa’s face, cupping her cheeks and looking at her lovingly. “No, baby.” She said with a shake of the head. “That was.. that was amazing.” she smiled, bringing their lips together. “And hot, and sexy and toe curlingly erotic” she laughed.

Lexa laughed back, settling her weight more comfortably on the blonde “I know you like it when I talk dirty to you.” Clarke laughed too, in response.  “I really, _really_ do, baby.” she laughed.

Lexa looked Clarke deep in the eyes, complete and utter contentment written on her face and leaned in to kiss her. “Ai hod yu in.” she whispered against Clarke’s lips.

“I love you too” Clarke whispered back. She pulled Lexa’s head down to her chest, barely able to keep her eyes open and whispered against the dozing brunette’s head. “Rest, this was just the beginning.” she joked as she dozed off.

The beginning, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain how sinful I felt writing this! 
> 
> I planned for this to be two chapters but if people are enjoying it i'll add more. Clarke did bring back a full box after all ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Restraint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to write another chapter, I couldn't help it!
> 
> I don't know a whole lot about sex toys so if anyone has anything that what me to add, or put in Clarke's box, let me know and i'll see if I can work it out haha.

What felt like hours later, but was actually only minutes, Clarke awoke up to the feeling of a weight on top of her, of lips softly kissing her throat and hips slowly grinding against her own, she groaned in pleasure when she realised she was still wet, and Lexa was still buried inside her.

“Mmmmm” she groaned as she relaxed back into the furs of their bed and tilted her head back, giving Lexa more space to play as she slowly moved her lips across Clarke’s throat. They laid like that for a few minutes, words not needed in that moment, just enjoying the feel of skin against skin, of lips against neck, of the minuscule grind of hips. 

  

After a couple of minutes Lexa lifted her head, leaning up slightly to kiss Clarke on the lips and settled back down, her chin resting on Clarke’s stomach, she moaned happily when Clarke’s fingers started to scratch her scalp lovingly.

“How are you?” Lexa murmured, tilting her head down to press soft kisses to Clarke’s stomach.

 

“Sore” Clarke laughed “And happy, really really happy, I know it was only four days but I missed you so much, I couldn’t sleep without you next to me.” she said as she continued to softly scratch at her lovers scalp, knowing it made Lexa practically purr like a kitten.

Lexa lifted her lips off Clarke’s stomach and looked at her, a smile on her face. “I missed you too, niron. I did not sleep well, without you here.” she said lovingly. She leaned up, bracing herself on her elbows as she leant in to kiss Clarke, slow and soft, pouring all her love into that one kiss. “Thank you for my gift" she said, "it was…” she paused. “More than I could have ever imagined” she whispered, hips grinding slightly, unconsciously, as she thought about what had just happened.

”God, Lexa” Clarke moaned as she kissed her back, slowly, letting her hips slowly move up against the brunette’s above her. “Did you like it?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

.

Lexa smirked, pulling back so that only their lips were brushing. “Yes Clarke.” she started. “At first I was nervous, I didn’t understand how I would feel anything, how I would feel wearing this _thing_ , but god.” she moaned, licking Clarke’s bottom lip. “Seeing you with your head bobbing over it, feeling it push inside you, it almost felt like a part of me, getting so deep inside you, feeling you falling apart.” She heard Clarke groan at her words as she slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. She could feel Clarke’s hips subtly grinding up harder against her and smiled. “How sore?” she whispered against Clarke’s lips.

 

“Hmm?” Clarke said, distracted by Lexa’s lips, the slow grind of her hips.

  

”How sore are you, Clarke?” she asked, searchingly, as she rolled her hips.

”Mmmmmm” Clarke said with a smirk, understanding Lexa’s meaning. Taking Lexa by surprise, she pressed into Lexa’s side with her leg and flipped them over, leaving Lexa on her back, Clarke straddling her. “Not that sore” she said as she leant down to kiss the stunned brunette on the lips, grasping hold of the wet toy that had slipped out of her when she had rolled Lexa over.

“You liked watching me, right?” she said, sliding down to lay between Lexa’s spread legs.”Felt like this was a part of you?” She said, sliding her hands slowly up and down the glistening shaft, a glint in her eye.

Lexa watched on, only managing to nod as Clarke bent her head and licked the shaft from base to tip. Lexa groaned as she knew what Clarke’s tongue felt like on her clit, could imagine what it would feel like on the underside of her fake cock. She shifted the pillows behind her head, lifting herself up so she could watch. Clarke smirked up at her, enjoyed watching Lexa get comfortable as she prepared to watch herself get blown.

  

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat, her mouth dropping open and her tongue peeking out to lick her bottom lip as Clarke made eye contact with her, opened her mouth, and sunk down onto the brunette’s cock. She whimpered as she watched Clarke’s blonde head bob up and down, the sight doing nothing for Lexa’s composure. Clarke maintained eye contact, pulling her mouth off the toy with a ‘pop’, leaving her tongue to swirl around the tip.

”You liking this baby?” she murmured, the toy pressed against her lips ”Do you like me sucking your cock like this”. she whispered with a smirk.

”Y…..yes” Lexa stuttered, head dropping backwards as she watched Clarke’s mouth sink down, taking most of her in. “Do you?” she asked. “I know its not re-aahhhh” she moaned as Clarke bobbed her head faster, knowing it was pushing the toy against her lovers clit.

Clarke lifted her head off the cock, taking a deep breath and groaning. ”Knowing how much this is getting you off, watching me, that you can feel it pressing against your clit really turns me on, and the face you make as I take you in, mmmm” she moans. “It makes me so wet” she whispered against the fake flesh. “So shut up, and watch me suck your cock, Lexa” she smirked, sinking her mouth back down into the lifelike flesh.

Lexa moaned at Clarke’s words, nodding her head and laying back, enjoying the sight and feeling of Clarke’s mouth sliding down _her_ cock. She lifted her hands and sank them into Clarke’s hair enjoying the feeling of the head bobbing underneath them, she could feel herself getting worked up, the feeling of the toy pressing against her clit as Clarke’s head went down, the sight of her lover’s throat working to take as much of her in as she could had Lexa’s hips humping up into Clarke’s face, her hands gently pressing her head down. Clarke moaned at the feeling, moving her head faster as she felt Lexa fucking the cock up into her mouth, grinding her pussy into the bed as she tried to find some sort of relief, she watched as Lexa’s eyes started to roll backwards, as her hips started to jerk. Clarke never thought she would be able to make Lexa come like this until Lexa let out a load groan, shuddering and unconsciously pushing Clarke’s head further down the cock. Clarke gagged as she pulled her head up, more than aroused at Lexa’s reaction, pulling the cock out of her mouth she leant up and sealed Lexa’s panting lips with a kiss, loving that Lexa’s hands were still grasping her hair.

”Jok” Lexa swore into her mouth as Clarke continued to kiss her. “God, that was..” she trailed off, making Clarke chuckle. 

”Good?” she said amused as Lexa simply nodded, still catching her breath. She smiled against the brunette’s lips.“Can I try something?” she asked, getting another nod from Lexa. She smiled when Lexa groaned as she jumped off the bed, running over to the cardboard box and grabbing another item. She ran back to the bed and slid on top of Lexa, placing her soaked core over Lexa’s fake cock, grinding herself against it. Lexa was so preoccupied with Clarke’s naked body grinding on top of her, her arms lifting Lexa’s above her head, that she didn’t notice the fluffy handcuffs in the blonde’s hands until she hears the click of the handcuffs around her wrists. Looking up quickly she sees that Clarke has handcuffed her hands to the iron frame of her bed, pinning her there.

”Clarke, what?…” she was silenced with a hard kiss, hand skimming down to stroke over Lexa’s exposed breasts.

”Handcuffs” Clarke murmured against her lips, “so I can do what I want with you” she whispered, sliding back down Lexa’s body and settling above her hips.

Lexa groaned, pulling on the cuffs as she watched Clarke grasp the wet toy with one hand and rise up on her knees. “Now” Clarke began, “Watch me fuck myself on your cock.” she smirked as Lexa watched her sink down on the shaft, taking it fully. Lexa moaned at the look on Clarke’s face, as she braced herself with her hands on Lexa’s quivering stomach. “Nuuhhh” Clarke moaned as she took in the whole shaft, placing her weight on her hands on Lexa’s stomach and lifted up before dropping back down.

Lexa nearly screamed at the force on her clit as Clarke proceeded to slide up the cock and slam back down, Clarke moaned at Lexa’s reaction, lifting her hips and dropping down faster, bouncing on the cock inside her. She watched through lidded eyes as Lexa pulled on the cuffs, lifting her hips to push into Clarke.

”Fuck, Clarke” Lexa swore as she started pumping her hips up into the blonde, as the action made Clarke’s tits bounce up and down with the force of Lexa’s upward thrusts. 

”Aaahh aahh!” Clarke moaned at the unexpected movement of Lexa’s hips. “Oh fuck Lexa yes!” she screamed as she continued to press down against the brunette’s upward thrusts. “Fuck Lexa, your cock is so deep” she moaned as she moved her hands either side of Lexa’s head and pumped her hips as fast as she could down into the cock, her tits swinging in Lexa’s face.

Lexa moaned at the opportunity to touch Clarke and leaned up, snagging a swinging nipple in her mouth and _sucking_ causing Clarke to moan out one curse word after the next, grinding herself harder onto Lexa’s cock.”Fuck, fuck, fuck, Lexa, fuck” she chanted. 

”Take these off Clarke” Lexa whined, needing to grab Clarke’s hips, to slam into her with the force she wanted to.

Clarke groaned “N…no” she whimpered, finding all the strength she had to pull her breast from Lexa’s warm mouth. “I’m in charge now” she smirked as she panted. Leaning over but pulling her lips just out of reach as Lexa tried to kiss her. “You have to lay there and watch me fuck you.” her pussy twitched at the aggressive growl Lexa released at being restrained. Clarke looked Lexa deep in the eye and held her hips down, stopping her from thrusting upwards. Lexa moaned like an injured animal as Clarke stopped her from fucking up into her, surprised at the blonde’s strength, she growled again as the blonde lifted up again and dropped down at a slower pace, prolonging the time she spent riding Lexa’s dick.

”Arrrhhh, faster Clarke!” Lexa growled, not liking Clarke taking the role of ‘top’ , whining as Clarke slowed completely. 

Clarke smiled, panting as she looked Lexa in the eye again. “I told you Lexa, i’m in charge for once, and i’m gonna fuck myself on your cock until i’m ready to come, and there’s nothing you can do about it” she said, gesturing to the handcuffs and the tight grip she had on Lexa’s hips.

”Grrraaargggh you’ll pay for this Clarke” she growled, trying and failing to pump her hips up into Clarke.

Clarke smirked and leaned over to whisper in Lexa’s ear “I count on it.” She sat back and lifted herself up, slamming back down on Lexa’s cock with a scream as she proceeded to fuck the brunette into the bed, tits bouncing as she pumps her hips quickly on top of Lexa’s. She humped Lexa’s dick for a few more minutes until she suddenly screamed and shuddered, falling down onto the brunette’s cock as she came, the force of Clarke’s downward thrust forcing Lexa’s orgasm too. Both girls screaming their release, Clarke fell forward, head resting on Lexa’s chest until she felt the brunette wriggling.

”Good luck” she smirked. “Only I say when those handcu-” she yelped as Lexa growled and ripped her arms down, snapping the thin metal of the handscuffs, leaving the fuzzy parts around her wrists. Clarke groaned in arousal at Lexa’s actions, moaning louder when Lexa flipped them over and leaned over Clarke, growling into her ear. “Turn over.”

Clarke moaned as she got up and turned onto her hands and knees, unable to resist Lexa’s growled words, already too aroused at Lexa’s aggressive side coming to the surface.

She moaned as she felt Lexa’s hands grasp her hips, felt the brunette’s breasts brushing against her back as she leaned over her. “You think you’re in control, niron?” she growled into the blonde’s ear, making her moan and shake her head. “It’s my cock, and i’ll do what I want with it” she finished as Clarke whimpered at the words, falling to her face as Lexa slammed her cock into her without warning.

”Aaaahhh fuck” she moaned as Lexa started a relentless rhythm, pulling her up onto her hands and knees, grasping both the blondes hands and pulling them behind her back, holding her wrists together, Clarke panted as Lexa fucked into her, her shoulders back, back arched as Lexa pulled on her hands as she fucked her hips up into Clarke’s. The obscene noice of their sweaty skin slapping against each other filling the room.

”This pussy is mine Clarke” she growled as she fucked into Clarke at an unyielding pace, sweat dripping down her chest and back. “It’s my cock buried deep inside you Clarke, my pleasure to take” she groaned. “Who’s is it Clarke?” she moaned.

”Y…yo ah fuck, yours Lexa!” she moaned, Lexa released her hands letting Clarke fall forward, whining into the pillow when Lexa pulled out. Grabbing a pillow, she pushed it under Clarke’s hips, pressing her back down until she’s lying on the mattress.

Lexa groans as looks at Clarke, pussy arched up towards her and dips her head down, unable to resist the taste, Clarke moans at the surprise of Lexa’s tongue lapping at her clit, of hands spreading her cheeks as she presses her face into her, sucking the arousal from Clarke’s dripping pussy, Clarke tries to fuck back into face, but Lexa pulls back, making her whine at the loss.

”Tut tut” Lexa says, leaning back. “You do what _I say_ now Clarke”; Clarke barely has time to nod her head before Lexa is slamming back into her, forcing a shocked scream out of her as she feels Lexa’s hands on either side of her head, hips pounding down into her relentlessly, and Clarke is in heaven.

”Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Lex-aaa, fuck meeee” she moans into the pillow with each thrust. “Let me come p..please, Heda” she moans. Lexa’s hips jerk at the title, moaning at Clarke begging her Commander for release. She leans over Clarke’s heaving back, lips next to her ear as she continue thrusting into her hard.

”Yes, Clarke. Beg your Commander to let you come, beg me to let you come Clarke” she moans as she feels her orgasm approaching.

”Aaahh fuck yes Heda, Commander, fuck me harder, make me come on your cock Heda” she moans.

Lexa growls as she puts all her weight behind her thrusts, fucking Clarke into the bed, she reaches under the pillow beneath Clarke’s hips and rubs her clit. “Come Skai Prisa” she moans into her ear, "come all over my cock” she whispers as she pinches Clarke’s clit, causing the blonde to scream and clench down on Lexa’s fake shaft. She screams and shudders, forcing Lexa to pull out with the force of Clarke’s orgasm, squirting juices all over head stomach and cock. Lexa is so turned on by the fact she made Clarke squirt, she ignores the voice in her head telling her she still hasn't come yet.

Clarke turns over onto her back, tiny shocks still shooting through her core and looks at Lexa, she groans at the sight of Lexa covered in her cum and realises the brunette hasn’t come herself. She sits up kissing Lexa’s wet lips and undoing the straps on the harness, Lexa moans as her clit is exposed to the cold air and groans when Clarke lays back and grasps her hips, shimmying Lexa up and over her face. She looks down at Clarke, her hands on the iron headboard as Clarke makes eye contact. “Let me make you cum, Commander.” she whispers as she pulls Lexa’s hips down, sealing her mouth over Lexa’s soaked pussy. Lexa screams and falls forward, one hand on the headboard and the other reaching down to sink into Clarke’s hair as Clarke milks moans out of her with her tongue. She won’t last long, she knows that, and within seconds she’s pulling Clarke’s head up, grinding her pussy down until she comes all over Clarke’s smirking face. She shudders as she feels Clarke cleaning her up, somehow finding the strength to lift up off Clarke’s face and fall gracelessly beside her.

She feels Clarke grasp her hand, fingers entwining as they catch their breath. 

Lexa laughs, “Fuck” she whispers, turning on her side to gaze lovingly at the blonde.

Clarke laughs back, leaning over to lick at Lexa’s lips “Fuck, indeed.” she said, laying back and pulling Lexa into her. Lexa moans as she feels their bodies slide together and pulls the furs around them. “Mmmmm” she moans as she sinks her face into Clarke’s neck.

”Love you” she murmurs, already failing to keep her eyes open.

”Love you too, baby. Always” Clarke whispers into her hair, closing her eyes and snuggling down into the covers.

”What else is in that box?” Lexa mumbles into her neck.

Clarke laughs, pinching Lexa’s side, “I’ll show you tomorrow.” she whispers lovingly. Closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

“Tomorrow” Lexa nods, falling asleep in her loves arms.

  


	4. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so so much for your comments, they honestly make writing this ten times better.
> 
> So, as a treat here is another chapter!
> 
> There's some fluff at the beginning but it's really just a whole lot of smut, like, a LOT.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The next morning, Clarke woke up with a delicious ache between her legs, her muscles heavy from the night before. She moans as she stretches her arms above her head, feeling her muscles ‘pop’ satisfyingly. She rolls over to see Lexa fast asleep, curled up on her side facing Clarke with her hand under her cheek.

Clarke smiles softly at the sight, reaching a hand up, she pushes a few curls out of Lexa’s sleeping face, cupping her cheek and softly stroking.  “Mmmm” Lexa moans as she begins to wake, shuffling forward and snuggling into Clarke’s side.  
 Clarke laughs, lifting her left arm to accommodate the cuddly brunette. “If your subjects could see you now” she chuckled at Lexa, who’s face was smushed into Clarke’s neck. Clarke laid back with a sigh, rubbing her fingers through dark curls and thinking back to the night before. She was brought out of her very _very_ enjoyable memory by lips on her neck and a hand sneaking across her stomach. She moaned at the sensation, tilting her head away to give Lexa more room so suck on her throat.

These were Clarke’s favourite moments on earth. The moments when it was just her and Lexa, snuggling together first thing in the morning, exchanging soft languid kisses and sleepy touches, a soft Lexa cuddling into her, their naked skin warmed by the other. They laid like that for a few minutes, Lexa softly kissing her neck, Clarke with her hands in her lovers hair occasionally moving down to stroke her toned back.   Not able to resist the brunette’s lips any longer Clarke turned her head to press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, kissing there until Lexa got the hint, turning her head to brush their lips together.

“Good morning, niron” Lexa said with a sigh, enjoying the soft languid brush of their lips.

“Mmmm” Clarke moaned back, sliding her tongue out to brush Lexa’s plump bottom lip. “Good morning love” she whispered happily, watching as Lexa pulls back slightly and leans her head on her hand, looking down at her lovingly.

“How are you feeling this morning, after….” she trails off, a blush on her cheeks.  
 Clarke laughs, pulling the brunette into a quick kiss. “You spent hours last night fucking me into oblivion with a fake cock strapped to you.” She chuckled. “I don’t think you can blush just talking about it.” she laughed as Lexa’s blush only deepened. “I’m sore” she said, answering Lexa’s original question “But a really _really_ good sore.” she whispered, looking into green eyes.

Lexa smiled, biting her lip, as her mind went back to the night before, the panting, the groaning, the feel of thrusting so deep into Clarke’s pussy. She groaned as she started to feel the wetness growing between her legs at the thought. She pulls Clarke into a slow, open mouthed kiss, sliding her tongue against the blonde’s and shifting so that she could slide on top of Clarke.  
 Clarke moaned happily at the feel of Lexa’s tongue in her mouth, the soft weight of her body on top of her, she ran her hands down Lexa’s smooth back down to her buttocks, lightly pushing them down, encouraging her to start a slow grind. Lexa smiled as she leant up on her elbows, watching Clarke’s face as she started to grind her clit into the blonde’s below her, loving the way Clarke’s eye’s fluttered shut and a hand grasped her side.   “Do you like this, Clarke?” she whispered against the blonde’s lips. “Did you like it when I was on top of you like this last night, grinding into you?” she said as she felt Clarke nod against her lips. “Did you like how deep I fucked you, baby?” she said, knowing Clarke loved when she used the sky term.

“Mmmm” Clarke moaned as she ground back into Lexa, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulling her into a messy kiss. “I did, I loved it” she whispered when she pulled back. “I loved having you inside me like that, watching you grunt as you fucked your hips into me, your muscles straining.” she whispered as Lexa’s lips moved to her neck. “It was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” she said, sliding her left hand down between their bodies, sliding her fingers down to swipe a line up her slit.

Sliding her hand back up she lifted Lexa’s face with her right hand and slid the wet fingers of her left against the brunette’s lips. “See?” she whispered, enjoying Lexa’s groan as her tongue slipped out to taste the blonde’s arousal. ”This is how wet I get just thinking about last night.” she said, entranced as she watched Lexa suck her wet fingers further into her mouth, groaning when she felt Lexa’s tongue slide down her fingers. She moaned louder when she felt Lexa’s hands gripping her thighs, wrapping Clarke’s legs around her waist so she could grind down on Clarke’s clit at a better angle. They stayed like that for long minutes, grinding against each other, clits rubbing deliciously together as Lexa continued to suck the arousal from Clarke’s fingers. She lets them fall out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’ as she lifts up on her hands, gazing down at the panting blonde below her as she starts to hump her hips harder against Clarke’s clit, groaning with the blonde at the sensation.

She keeps up her pace, thrusting down against Clarke as she feels her orgasm start to build. She leant down on her elbows to whisper against Clarke’s panting lips. “Cum with me Clarke.” she whispered, groaning as the blonde’s fingernails scratched down her back, her hips losing their rhythm. “Cum with me and then i’ll take care of you, lick that pussy to sooth the ache from my cock.” she whispered.

Clarke whimpered at Lexa’s words, grinding her pussy harder against Lexa’s, shuddering as she felt her orgasm wash through her. “I’m coming baby” she whispered as Lexa’s body started to shake on top of her. “M…me too niron” Lexa moaned as her own orgasm swept through her. 

Both girls flopped down onto the bed, Clarke groaning as Lexa immediately began sliding down her still panting body. Her groans turned to moans as she watched Lexa lift her legs and drape them over her shoulders. “You just relax, niron” she whispered, looking up at Clarke as she sucked on a pale thigh. “Let me take care of you.” she said with a soft lick to Clarke’s already wet slit, moaning at the taste.

Clarke laid back, sighing in contentment as she watched Lexa lap at her clit slowly before sliding her tongue down and into Clarke. She moaned as that tongue licked her softly, soothing the ache from the night before. “Does that feel good, niron?” she whispered against Clarke’s pink lips, “Am I making you feel better?”. She said, as she bent down to suck on the tender flesh of Clarke’s labia.

“Mmmmm yes baby.” Clarke whimpered as she watched Lexa eat her out with such care. “Your mouth always makes me feel good.” she sighed as she brushed some of Lexa’s wayward curls away from her face. “So good.” she whimpered as her hips started an unconscious grind into her girlfriends face.

Lexa stayed like that for half an hour, kissing Clarke’s thighs, licking inside her, sucking her labia into her mouth, grazing her clit. Her aim wasn’t to make Clarke cum, not immediately anyway, she wanted to make Clarke feel good, she wanted to take care of her, to sooth the ache she had caused the night before. Clarke started to slide her fingers through Lexa’s hair, pulling her face down as she started to grind harder into her mouth, finally searching for a release. “That’s it niron.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s throbbing clit. “Cum for me.” She said as she slid the fingers of her right hand up the blonde’s pale thigh and spread her legs wider, leaning in and smothering Clarke’s pussy with her mouth, shaking her head rapidly from side to side as she milked the orgasm from her girlfriend.

“Mmm nuuuh ah! Fuck!” Clarke moaned as her orgasm shot through her, her legs snapping around Lexa’s head as she twitched on the bed.

Lexa smiled as she slid her head from between Clarke’s quivering thighs, crawling up to kiss the still panting blonde. Their tongues swirled together as Clarke licked her arousal from Lexa’s lips.

“Mmmmmm” Clarke moaned long and satisfied. “Thank you baby.” she whispered against Lexa’s lips. “I feel so much better” she smiled into Lexa’s mouth. They continued to kiss as Clarke felt Lexa subtly trying to grind against her thigh. She smiled against Lexa’s lips. “Do you need to cum baby?” she whispered sliding her tongue across Lexa’s bottom lip, the brunette nodded. “Want me to find something from the box as a treat for taking care of me?” she whispered.

Lexa moaned and nodded her head, but whined as Clarke slid from underneath her, she watched the beautiful sight of her loves naked body sauntering over to the still open box in the corner.

“Hmmm, no, not yet, much too big, I don’t even know what that is.” Clarke muttered to herself as she sorted through the box. “Ooo perfect!” she exclaimed, picking up another box and bringing it over to the bed. “I just need to check something.” she said to Lexa as she pulled a silver bullet vibrator from it’s box. She unscrewed the cap and placed the battery inside, sighing in disappointment when the battery didn’t work. “I’ll be right back!” she said to Lexa, not giving the brunette time to respond before she threw on her night gown and slipped out of the room.

Clarke snuck down to the floor below and knocked on Raven’s door, she could hear two people groan from the other side as she knocked again. She heard a few choice words being muttered as Raven approached the door from the other side, yanking it open and glaring at the intruder.   
 “What- Oh Clarke! Ummm, what can I help you with, i’m a little busy at the moment” she asked, sliding out of the room and shutting the door behind her, Clarke’s mouth dropped open as she caught a glimpse of a very naked Anya with her hands cuffed to the head board, a blanket of furs having been thrown over her when Clarke knocked on the door.

“Holy shit, uh well I won’t keep you long.” she said, blushing. “I just really need a-”  “Battery?” Raven interrupted, her lip quirking despite the interruption.

“I’m not even asking how you know that but yes, please” she said as Raven slipped back into her room, she came out a few seconds later with three different sized batteries. 

“It’s for the bullet right.” She said, holding up the smallest battery. “never thought this is what we’d be using them for when we made them.” She laughed.

Clarke laughed too, grabbing the battery and turning to leave.  
 “You are a lifesaver!” She said as she started to walk towards the stairs. “Oh and Raven?” She said as the Raven opened her own door. “Those handcuffs break, use the leather cuffs instead.”

Raven guffawed at her advice, “Thanks for the heads up Griffin” she said giving her a wink before slipping inside and shutting the door behind her.

Clarke laughed and ran up stairs, sliding open the door to Lexa’s room and pausing at the sight before her.

Lexa was laid on the bed, knees up as she rubbed her clit, moaning into the pillow she’d placed over her face.

“You started without me!” Clarke shouted, causing Lexa to jump and the fingers on her clit to still. She pulled the pillow off her face and sat up, a blush covering her neck.

“I…I didn’t know how long you’d be gone for…” she started, trailing off as she looked at Clarke’s shocked face.

Clarke tutted and stripped out of her night gown, walking over to the box and pulling out the leather restraints. She slid on top of Lexa, tying the restraints around the headboard and grasping one of Lexa’s wrists. “I will not be restrained again Cla-” Lexa protested but moaned as Clarke bent down to pinch the brunette’s clit.

“You’ve been a bad girl Lexa,” she whispered. “And if you don’t let me tie your hands to this bed I will not let you cum, do you understand?” Lexa whimpered and nodded, slightly turned on by Clarke’s aggression. She lifted her hands above her head as Clarke smiled and tied the leather around Lexa’s wrists, giving them a tug to make sure they were secure, leaving Lexa half sitting against the headboard. “Now.” Clarke began straddling Lexa’s stomach. “Since you were naughty and touched yourself without me you will need to be punished.” she said as she leaned over to grab the bullet and the new battery, she slipped the battery inside and tightened the lid, smiling when she heard the familiar ‘buzz’. “You need to cum right baby?” she whispered, lowering the vibrator to the brunette’s clit. Lexa moaned the loudest Clarke had ever heard her moan at the touch of the vibrator before quickly pulling it away.   Lexa moaned at the loss, humping her hips up, trying to find some friction, _anything_ to ease the ache between her legs. “Please, niron” she moaned. “Please make me cum.” she whispered as she gazed up into the blonde’s amused blue eyes.

Clarke turned the bullet on again and leaned forward, her lips brushing against Lexa’s “No” she whispered and smiled when Lexa growled and then whimpered. “You were a naughty girl Commander, and like I said, you need to be punished.” She said as she moved down Lexa’s body, leaning back between Lexa’s spread things, but not touching, her legs bent over Lexa’s, leaning back on one hand, sitting on the mattress. “Now.” she said as she brought the still buzzing vibrator to her clit, moaning at the sensation. “You will have to watch me make myself cum, knowing you can’t cum yourself, and that you can’t touch me” she said, smirking at the angry whimper Lexa released.  She lowered the vibrator to her clit again and moaned, grinding her hips against the silver toy. 

“Fuuuuuuuuck” she groaned at the overwhelming sensations vibrating through her clit, sending sparks of pleasure up her spine, she looked up at Lexa, who was pulling on her restraints like a wild animal, eyes trained on the vibrator rubbing the blonde’s clit as she pumped her hips into the air, looking for friction she couldn’t find. Clarke moaned as she saw the snarl on Lexa’s face and continued to pump her hips against the vibrator. “Mmmm fuck” she moaned, hips moving erratically. “Fuck Lexa, this feels so good” she said as she looked Lexa dead in the eye.

“Please Clarke.” Lexa whimpered. “Make me cum, please, let me touch you, I can’t wait any longer, watching you fuck yourself..” she moaned. “Fuck please.” she whispered. Clarke felt her clit twitch at Lexa’s pleas of submission. 

Removing the vibrator from her clit she regains her composure. “Okay baby, ’ll make you cum” she whispered, standing between Lexa’s quivering legs and walking up the mattress towards the headboard, watching Lexa moan and nod at her words. Grasping Lexa’s chin and tilting her head up, Clarke looks down at her before saying “Once you’ve made me cum again with that pretty mouth of yours.”

Lexa moaned long and desperate as Clarke grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face into the blonde’s soaked pussy. Lexa moaned at the taste, finally getting to touch Clarke after watching her fuck herself just out of reach. She moaned as Clarke thrust her hips forward, humping her face.

“You like that baby?” Clarke whispered, panting. “Like me fucking your face like you fucked mine with your big cock?” she moaned.

“ _Jok_ yes, Clarke.” Lexa said, before taking the clit between her lips and _sucking_.  Clarke screamed, humping Lexa’s face erratically as her orgasm began to build. She screamed, pushing Lexa’s face into her cunt as she came, her cum flowing down onto Lexa’s face and neck. She shuddered as Lexa continued to lick her clean and slid down Lexa’s body, smashing their lips together in a messy, wet kiss. “Fuck” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s panting mouth. “You eat my pussy so good baby” she moaned as she felt Lexa whimper against her lips, whispering ‘please’ into her open mouth.

Clarke nodded, sliding her tongue against Lexa’s and pulling back, she made eye contact with Lexa as she grabbed the vibrator from the mattress and slid her hand down her stomach, sliding her hand lower until the vibrator was nestled against the brunette’s engorged clit.

“Look at me baby, don’t take your eyes off me or i’ll stop, understand?” Lexa nodded and then screamed as Clarke turned on the vibrator, struggling to stop her eyes rolling backwards as she tried to keep eye contact with Clarke.

Clarke moaned at Lexa’s scream, loving the overwhelming pleasure written across her lovers face. She started to slide the vibrator up and down Lexa’s clit, circling the tip, knowing that Lexa was so close to release, she wouldn’t last much longer.

Lexa’s hips began to jump erratically, her moans getting louder as her orgasm approached. Unable to resist those panting lips, Clarke leant forward, pulling Lexa into a messy open mouthed kiss. “Kiss me when you cum” she whispered into the brunette’s grunting mouth. Lexa leaned forward, pressing her lips against Clarke’s and _screaming_ into her open mouth as her orgasm ripped through her. She kept moaning, until Clarke turned off the vibrator and she fell backwards against the headboard, sated.

Clarke untied the leather restraints, rubbing Lexa’s wrists as she pulled her arms free, she leant down to kiss Lexa and screamed when Lexa flipped her over. “You think you can restrain me, Clarke?” Lexa growled into the blonde’s ear as she grabbed one of the blonde’s wrists and fastened it to the headboard with the restraints. “Think you can restrain me, again, and not have me retaliate?” she said, tying Clarke’s other wrist to the headboard.

Clarke moaned at Lexa’s words, confusion crinkling her brow as Lexa jumped off the bed, looking in the box for the first time and grabbing the other pair of restraints. She smirked as she walked back towards the bed, grabbed one of Clarke’s flailing legs and tied it to the footboard, doing the same to the other leg. Clarke grunted and pulled on the restraints but it was no use, she was spread open, powerless to whatever Lexa was going to do to her.


	5. Not until I say so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so final update of the day, I need to leave and drown myself in holy water after writing this chapter.
> 
> This is serious smut, I almost made myself blush.
> 
> Thank you again, for all your comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa stands in front of the bed, surveying her handy work.  Clarke is restrained, arms and legs spread deliciously for Lexa. She smiles as she watches Clarke pull against the restraints.  
 “Tut tut, niron.” she says with a shake of the head. “You’re not going anywhere.” she whispers as she places a knee on the bed and crawls on her hands and knees over Clarke. “You thought you could restrain me? Leave me an aching, begging mess? Leave me _weak_ < Clarke?” She growled as she lowered herself to press her full length on Clarke’s body. “You thought I wouldn’t _punish you_ , niron?” she laughed as Clarke whimpered at the threat. “You’ll pay for this Clarke” she said bending down and licking a line from Clarke’s heaving chest to her ear, where she whispered. “In the most delicious of ways” she said as Clarke moaned.

She jumped off Clarke and walked over to the box, grabbing another toy and reading the back, smiling she snuck out of the room, returning ten minutes later with a handful of batteries, no doubt another gift from Raven.

Clarke lifted her head trying to see what Lexa was holding, she heard the noise of plastic being clipped, of a low buzz. Lexa turned around, hands behind her back, and sauntered over to Clarke. She crawled on her hands and knees between Clarke’s quivery thighs, pulling her hand from behind her back, Clarke moaned as she saw what Lexa was holding. She had planned to use that particular toy on Lexa, planned to make her squirm, but Lexa had beaten her to it. She watched as Lexa placed the toy and the remote on the bed, and reached a hand forward to stroke around Clarke’s labia, avoiding her clit. Clarke moaned at the feel of finally being touched, she watched as Lexa sat up on her knees, a smile on her lips.

“According to the box” Lexa began, “This is called a Love Egg, I put this inside you..” she said gesturing to the small egg shaped vibrator “And I use this to turn it on.” she said, holding the remote. “Shall we give it a try?” she said innocently. She leant down and in one quick move she licked Clarke’s exposed pussy from bottom to top, pulling a surprised moan from the blonde. Clarke looked down as she felt Lexa position the toy at her entrance, she groaned as the toy was pushed inside. She moaned again as Lexa pressed a button on the remote, sending shocks through the blonde’s body. Lexa watched as Clarke writhed on the bed, enjoying the vibrations in her pussy, Lexa watched her for a minute until Clarke said, “Touch my clit baby, I can’t cum like this”.

Lexa smirked, leaning over the blonde and whispering in her ear. “It also says that I can control this when i’m not even in the room, could you imagine how you would feel if I left you here Clarke,” she whispered, smirking. “Left you restrained, helpless, as you writhed around this bed for _hours_ , alone, gagging for release?” she said and Clarke froze.

“You wouldn’t” Clarke growled, moaning as Lexa clicked the remote to a higher setting.

“You need to be punished for making me weak, Clarke.” she whispered as she stood up of the bed. Walking over to her closet and grabbing her day clothes.

“Oh fuck, Lexa please come back.” she moaned as she continued to writhe on the toy.

“I have a few meetings scheduled for the day Clarke” she said as she reached the door. “Enjoy your rest, i’ll be back soon.” She said with a smirk, laughing at Clarke’s muffled swearing as she left.

Lexa sat through her meeting with the Azgeda Ambassador, going through trivial matters, most of her attention on the remote in her hands, increasing the speed and then lowering it, imagining Clarke writhing around alone in their bed. She crossed her legs as she tried to ease the ache _that_ image had caused. Finishing up the meeting with the Ambassador, she bid him farewell and returned to her room. 

She groaned at the sight before her when she opened the door.

Clarke was moaning, _loudly_ as she humped her hips up off the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her body.

Lexa stripped out of her clothes and approached the bed, straddling Clarke instantly and grinding down. Clarke moaned at finally getting friction on her clit, “Lexa please” she moaned as she humped up into Lexa but groaned as she felt her hips being pushed back down onto the mattress.

“Do you know how wet I was in my meeting Clarke?” she whispered, turning the remote up. “Imagining you tied up, in our bed, moaning, begging her release.” she moaned. “How am I supposed to work when i’m this turned on?” She asked rhetorically.

Clarke whimpered as Lexa crawled higher up the bed, straddling her face, she looked up, past Lexa’s dripping pussy, past her toned abs and small, perky tits, and looked into Lexa’s eyes. “I think it’s only fair that you take care of me, right Niron? After all, it’s your fault i’m this wet” Lexa said.

Clarke moaned and nodded as she felt Lexa’s hands under her head, lifting her face to the brunette’s dripping cunt. 

“Mmmmmmmm, good girl” Lexa moaned as she started to slide her slit across Clarke’s face, enjoying the feel of Clarke’s tongue lapping eagerly at her entrance. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Lexa rocking into Clarke’s face, moaning whenever she turned the remote up, causing Clarke to scream into her pussy.   “Baby please” Clarke moaned, desperate. “I’ll let you do anything to me, please just let me cum”. she moaned.

“Make me cum on your face first, Clarke” she moaned. “Then maybe i’ll let you cum.” Clarke nodded, sliding her tongue inside the brunette, lapping up the arousal Lexa was so generously giving her, she moved her lips into an ‘O’ and sucked Lexa’s clit into her mouth, bobbing her head on it slightly, knowing the visual would drive Lexa crazy.

It worked, Lexa moaned as she watched Clarke’s head bob against her clit, reminding her of the time Clarke sucked her cock so expertly. She groaned as she held Clarke’s head still, humping her pussy into Clarke’s face, she only lasted a few more seconds until she screamed, her orgasm taking her by surprise. She slipped off Clarke’s wet, panting face and slid down her body, laying on top of her. She smiled as she caught her breath, could feel Clarke trying to get friction on her engorged clit. “Let me cum, baby, please” Clarke whispered as Lexa slid her tongue into her mouth. “You promised!” She moaned.

 Lexa sat back, a mischievous smile on her face, “I didn’t promise, Clarke” she chuckled, “I said _maybe_ ” and laughed when Clarke growled.  
 “Fuck you Lexa, make me cum!” she moaned.

“You made me _beg_ Clarke, you made me _submit_.” She said, getting off the bed and re-dressing. “So for that, you will only cum when I allow it.” she growled as she pulled open the door. “Enjoy the rest of your morning Clarke” she said. 

“Lexa NO!” Clarke moaned as the door was slammed.

Her head flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. “Maybe trying to top Lexa was a bad idea.” she muttered to herself, screaming as the toy was turned up to its highest setting.

What felt like hours later, the door opened and Lexa walked in, going straight over to the wash basin, grabbing the discarded strap on and cleaning it. Clarke watched through hooded eyes as Lexa expertly donned the strap-on, tightening the straps and making her way over to the bed.

“Now, niron.” She said, crawling over Clarke again on her hands and knees. “I will let you cum” she said, biting her lips as Clarke moaned at her words. She reached behind her and pulled the toy from Clarke, hearing a sigh of relief when the vibrations ceased. “But first” she said shuffling up towards Clarke’s face again “I need you to get my cock wet for me baby, so I can slide it in your tight cunt and fuck you till you scream.” She said.

Clarke moaned, loudly, at Lexa’s words, nodding her head and opening her mouth for Lexa.

Lexa moaned at Clarke’s submission and leaned over her on her knees, placing the tip of the cock into her girlfriends panting lips. Without warning, she pushed forward, forcing Clarke’s head back into the pillow. Clarke moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head and opening her mouth wider as Lexa started to fuck her throat. She writhed on the bed, desperate to grab Lexa’s ass as she slowly pumped into her.

Lexa looked down at Clarke, only the whites of her eyes visible as she moaned around the cock stuffed in her throat. Lexa pulled out, letting Clarke catch her breath as she looked down and slid her hand through blonde curls, pulling Clarke’s eyes away from her cock to look at her. “You suck my cock so good Clarke” She said, running her thumb over Clarke’s lips, Clarke moaned at the compliment, her eyes darting down to Lexa’s cock again and licking her lips. “Can I suck your cock some more baby?” Clarke whispered, knowing what it would do to the girl above her.

Lexa whimpered, nodding her head and sliding her cock back down Clarke’s throat, Clarke moaned happily as she felt the silicone stretching her throat, going all the way down until her nose touched the leather of the harness. Lexa moaned loudly as Clarke deep throated her, pulling out completely to let Clarke breath. “Fuck” she moaned as Clarke tilted her head forward again, wanting Lexa’s cock. Lexa pushed her hips forward, letting Clarke get used to the size and started humping her hips slowly, grinding her hips into Clarke’s moaning face. The sight was almost too much for Lexa to handle, watching Clarke’s head bob up and down on her cock as she fucked the blonde’s throat. She pulled out again, letting Clarke catch her breath.

Her heart stopped at Clarke whispered up at her “Fuck my face baby, fuck my face until you cum.” Lexa moaned at Clarke’s words but hesitated. “It’s okay, baby” Clarke whispered. “You won’t hurt me.”

Lexa nodded, leaning on her hands, balancing on her outstretched feet, in a press-up position, over Clarke’s face as she slowly slid her cock into Clarke’s willing mouth. She moaned as she looked down, watched the cock disappear down her lovers throat, Clarke moaned encouragingly and that was all Lexa needed. She lifted her hips up and slammed them back down, the cock sliding all the way down Clarke’s throat. Clarke squealed in pleasure as Lexa started pumping her hips, fucking her face. She tilted her eyes up, watching the brunette as she watched her cock disappear into the blonde’s mouth, eyes rolling back at the pleasure on Lexa’s face. Lexa’s thrust were starting to become erratic, she wasn’t going to last much longer. She looked down at Clarke’s face, seeing blue eyes starring back, one eye closing as she winked up at her, mouth forming a smile around the cock in her mouth. Lexa groaned at the sight of Clarke enjoying herself so much, she put all her weight onto her hands and fucked into Clarke’s mouth with all she had.

“Ah jok! Jok Clarke i’m cumming!” She moaned as she came, pressing her cock in and holding it there as she shook with pleasure.Seeing Clarke starting to fidget she pulled the cock out of her mouth. “Jok, Clarke, are you okay?” Clarke nodded, panting as she caught her breath. “Fuck Lexa,” She moaned, ”Watching you fuck my mouth like that, that was so fucking hot.” She moaned, tugging on her restraints. “Now _please_ ” She whimpered. “For the love of god just fuck me!”.

Lexa growled at the need and anger in Clarke’s voice. Sliding down her body she positioned herself between Clarke’s trembling legs. “I will fuck you, Clarke” she said, slowly pushing the tip into the blonde “But if you cum before I say I will leave you here, do you understand?” Lexa growled, taking control.  
 “Yes, Heda, fuck” Clarke moaned in response. Lexa growled at the title and pushed in, forcing a scream from Clarke as she fucked the cock into her to the hilt. She moaned as she leaned over Clarke, pumping her hips into Clarke fast and hard, loving Clarke’s screaming moans as she finally got the fucking she was asking for.

“Fu-u-u-u-u-u-uck” Clarke moaned as Lexa thrust into her relentlessly, causing her tits to bounce at the force of Lexa’s thrusts, Clarke screamed, voice breaking as Lexa leant down, keeping the pace of her hips as she sucked one of Clarke’s bouncing tits into her mouth, crazing the nipple with her teeth and sucking it into her mouth. “Fu…fuck yes” Clarke moaned as she continued to bounce with the force of Lexa’s cock buried inside her.

Lexa sat back, pulling out completely as she reached behind to un-do the straps around Clarke’s ankles. Clarke whined at the empty feeling but moaned when her legs were lifted up to rest against Lexa’s chest, feet on either side of her head. Lexa bent forward, causing Clarke’s legs to push towards her as Lexa lifted up on her arms next to Clarke’s head, she grasped the wet cock with one hand, lined it up with Clarke’s entrance and _pushed_. Clarke screamed at the intrusion, moaning as Lexa leant over her, pale legs pressed against her chest as she fucked down into Clarke at an unrelenting pace. Clarke moaned as the new angle forced the cock against her G Spot.

“Ah ah ah fuck Lexa” she moaned, looking up at the woman above her. “Fuck your cocks in so deep” she moaned as Lexa sat up, pushing against Clarke’s legs and thrust into her.

“Nnuuuuuh fuck Clarke” she moaning, losing her rhythm. “Come with me” she grunted as she slid her hand down Clarke’s stomach to pinch her clit. Clarke screamed, coming instantly as Lexa followed closely behind, screaming her release into Clarke’s neck.

Lexa reached up to undo the restraints around Clarke’s wrists, pulling her arms down and curling the still panting blonde into her. They laid like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. “Fuck” Clarke said with a laugh. “That was…..” she trailed off.  “Yeah” Lexa said, in a daze. Turning over to face Clarke she cupped her face, hand moving down to rest against the blonde’s throat. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” She said worried, “I don’t know what came over me, I just-“ she was silence with a kiss.

“You didn’t hurt me baby, I promise” she said, kissing away the frown on her girlfriends forehead. “I liked it” she whispered. “When you wear that, I see it as a part of you, you know how much it turns me on when you fuck me face without it.” She said, getting herself worked up again. “So when you wear it, I want you to do the same, because it makes me so wet feeling your cock thrusting down my throat.” She moans as she leans in to kiss Lexa’s stunned mouth.

She pulled back with a smile, “But right now,” she said “I need to sleep”.

Lexa nodded, pulling Clarke into her, tucking her face into her neck.

“Rest, niron” she whispers against her hair. “I love you so much.”

 “Mmmmm, love you too baby” Clarke whispers as her eyes flutter closed, content to rest against Lexa’s warm body.


	6. Gentle Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the overwhelming sin of Chapter 5, I decided to add a short chapter with soft Lexa and soft Clarke.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Clarke awoke to the feel of lips on her back, slowly kissing up her spine.

She moaned happily as she stretched her sore muscles, rolling over, she smiled brightly at the brunette behind her, before noticing a frown on Lexa’s face.

“Whats the matter, Lexa?” She asked, lifting her hand to smooth out the crease in Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa lifted her hand and gently grasped Clarke’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to the red marks around her wrists.

“I’m sorry I hurt you” Lexa whispered, eyes shining with remorse.

“Oh babe” Clarke said, noticing the brunette was blinking back tears. She leaned forward, gathering Lexa in her arms as she rubbing the upset brunette’s back. “I’m fine.”  
 Lexa shook her head pulling back to look Clarke in the eye, she lifted the blondes hand. “I marked you Clarke, you have bruises because of me.” she whispered sadly. “I was too rough”.

“Lexa listen to me” Clarke began as she cupped Lexa face with both hands. “You did not do one thing to me last night that I didn’t enjoy. Yes it was rough and yes I have marks…” She paused, as Lexa sniffed sadly. “But Lexa, last night was one of the most erotic experiences of my entire life.” Lexa scoffed. “I’m serious, i’ve never felt comfortable enough with _anyone_ to let go, like I did yesterday, to surrender myself to pleasure.” She leaned forward to kiss Lexa on the lips, moving their lips slowly together until she felt the brunette relax. “So don’t apologise okay? If I didn’t like something I would tell you and I know you would stop in a second”.

Lexa nodded leaning forward to kiss the tip of Clarke’s nose. “I would, niron.” she breathed out. “I have never been so overwhelmed with an animalistic need to touch you like I felt last night, and when I woke up this morning and saw the marks on your wrists.” she breathed out, shaking her head. “I was so scared that I had frightened you, that I had been too rough, and that…” she cleared her throat, trying to shake the tears that were building in her eyes “I could not live with myself if I hurt you Clarke.” she whimpered at the thought. “You are the most important person in my life, I would give you the world if you asked.”

Clarke blinked back tears at Lexa’s words, she slid her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck, pulling their lips together. “I love you so much” she whispered against them. “Trust me Lexa, never apologise for your pleasure, making love to you makes me feel alive, please don’t stop just because I have some marks on my wrist and aches in my muscles.”

“Besides.” she said seriously. “It would be an honour to be marked by you, Lexa. For everyone to see that I am yours.”

Lexa released the breath she had been holding and lifted her hand to smooth a piece of hair from Clarke’s cheek. “You are perfect.” she whispered, leaning in to brush their lips together.

After a few minutes Clarke pulled back, smiling as she sat up. “Now, I don’t know about you, but i’m fucking starving” she said, lightening the mood. Lexa laughed, jumping out of the bed and grabbing her and Clarke’s lounge clothes for when they stayed in the tower.

“Let us feast, Clarke.” She said, walking round the bed to sit on the edge, lifting Clarke’s shirt over the blonde’s head. Clarke smiled lovingly at her as she let Lexa dress her slowly. “Then, we can relax in the Polis baths, sooth our aching muscles.” 

Clarke moaned at the thought. “That sounds incredible” she whispered against Lexa’s lips, helping the brunette pull her own shirt over her head, giggling when she got her arm stuck. “Come on babe, lets eat.” Clarke said, grasping Lexa’s hand and pulling her out the door.

————————————

“Raven was smirking at me at breakfast” Lexa said as she led Clarke to the Polis baths, having requested the baths be cleared for Clarke and herself. 

Clarke laughed as she swung Lexa’s hand in hers, feeling giddy. “It might have been a grimace, Anya on the other hand, she was definitely smirking.”

Lexa laughed as they opened the doors to the baths, “I think you are right, niron.”

 Both girls stripped, leaving their clothes in a heap on the floor and stepped into the warm baths.  “Oh my gooooood” Clarke moaned as she sank down into the warm water, sitting in the corner seat and leaning her head back against the raised edge. “I love you even more for suggesting this” Clarke whispered, enjoying the warm water on her aching muscles.

Lexa laughed at Clarke’s reaction, sliding in next to the blonde and lacing their fingers together as she released a sigh of her own.

 Both girls relaxed in the water, joking, cuddling, enjoying a private moment together.

“You’re so beautiful” Clarke whispered as Lexa leaned over the edge to grab a bar of soap and a coarse cloth, her toned, tattooed back glistening with the water, her long brown hair draped over her shoulder.

Lexa blushed at the compliment, sliding back down into the water and gesturing for Clarke to sit between her legs. “Come Clarke” she said, “Let me wash your back.”

Clarke smiled lovingly at Lexa, sliding over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek before turning around, her back to Lexa’s front. Clarke hummed happily as Lexa moved twirled her blonde hair around her finger, sliding the hair tie from the blonde’s wrist and tying her hair atop her head in a messy bun.

Lexa dipped the cloth in the water, rubbing it together with the soap. Slowly, she lifted the cloth and rubbed it across Clarke’s bare shoulders, enjoying Clarke’s hum of enjoyment as she tilted her head to the side, giving Lexa access to her stiff neck. Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed as Lexa’s hands slid under water, scrubbing the bottom of her back, up her sides. Lexa leaned forward and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder, cheek to cheek, as she stroked the cloth around to Clarke’s thighs, stroking the fabric slowly down the outside her thighs, before moving the cloth inside, sliding up Clarke’s inner thighs before moving up to Clarke’s stomach, rubbing softly around her belly button.

Clarke moans happily as she drops her head backwards onto Lexa’s shoulder, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriends hands cleaning her body. Her breath catches in her throat as the cloth brushes between Clarke’s breasts, she turns her head to suck softly on the skin beneath Lexa’s ear, feeling the vibration from Lexa’s moan through her throat. Lexa turns her face, sliding her tongue into Clarke’s mouth as her arms slip more comfortably around the blonde, left hand holding the blonde’s waist as the other slides the cloth across Clarke’s erect nipple.

“Mmmm” Clarke moans against Lexa’s tongue as it sweeps softly into her mouth. She grabs Lexa’s hand from her breast, sliding it down her stomach and then further to nestle in the apex of her thighs. She feels Lexa smile against her lips as she slowly swipes her hand through Clarke’s arousal. Clarke hums happily, spreading her legs slightly as Lexa continues to play between her legs.

 “Relax, niron.” Lexa whispers in her ear as Clarke pulls back from the kiss to rest her head against Lexa’s cheek. “Let me take care of you.”

Clarke nods happily, snuggling back into the warm body behind her as Lexa slowly circles her clit. She loves these moments with Lexa, the times when Lexa is soft and loving, a side only Clarke gets to see. She loves the way Lexa touches her in times like this, soft and slow, whispering declarations of love in her ear as she brings Clarke to a slow orgasm, showing Clarke how much she is cherished.

Clarke moans and turns in Lexa’s arms, moving to straddle the brunette’s hips, bringing their lips together in a slow, open mouthed kiss.

“Mmmmmm” Lexa hums against her lips, gasping into Clarke’s mouth when she feels Clarke’s left hand drift down her stomach, cupping her centre.

“I want to come with you, niron” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s lips, loving the groan the brunette releases at hearing the Trigedasleng falling from her love’s mouth. Lexa nods as she slides her right hand back between Clarke’s legs.

 Both girls moan as they continue to stroke each other, panting into open mouths. Clarke slides her hand up the back of Lexa’s neck folding their faces together, lips and noses brushing as both girls hips began to shake, their orgasms creeping up on them. Both girls speed up their movements, rubbing the others clit faster as they start to whimper into each others mouths.  “I’m gonna cum Clarke.” Lexa whimpered. 

 Clarke nodded. “Me too baby.” she said before sliding her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. They both groan, hips shuddering as their orgasms rush over them, causing both girls to moan into each others mouths. They continued to kiss as they both come down from their climax’s, Clarke smiling when Lexa pulls back to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

Clarke pulled back, draping her arms around Lexa’s neck as the brunette’s slid around her waist, pulling her in closer.

“Love you.” Clarke mumbled against her lips.

“Love you too.” Lexa whispered back.

They stayed in the Polis baths for hours, exchanging soft touches, talking about anything and everything. 

As happy as could be.


	7. Birthday retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short opener for Lexa's birthday chapter, the really smutty stuff will be in the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

Two days had passed since their relaxing morning in the Polis baths, they had made love each night since, cleaning and tucking the toys away in a corner of their bedroom. Clarke wanted Lexa to know that she did not need the toys to improve their sex life, they were perfect on their own, the toys were just a fun addition.

Clarke’s brow furrowed as she woke, sighing as she felt a soft tongue playing between her legs, she shifted her hips, sliding her hand under the furs and tangling her hand in the head buried between her legs. Clarke laid back, eyes still closed, enjoying the slow movement of her lover’s tongue lapping at her entrance. She felt Lexa smile against her centre when Clarke slowly ran her fingers through her brunette curls, scratching Lexa’s scalp.  She pulled against Lexa’s hair slightly, biting her lip and shifting her hips as Lexa brought her to a slow, lazy orgasm a couple of minutes later. She twitched her hips, smiling with her eyes still closed as she felt Lexa slide up her body, kissing up her stomach lovingly as she came to rest her chin on Clarke’s chest. 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, smiling lovingly at Lexa’s head popping out from beneath the furs.

“Good morning, niron” Lexa whispered as she leaned up to kiss Clarke on the lips. Clarke sighed into her mouth as she brushed their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. She smiled against Lexa’s lips.

“Good morning indeed” she whispered, pulling back to smooth her thumb over Lexa’s plump bottom lip. “Best way to wake up.”

Lexa smiled bashfully, giving Clarke another quick kiss. “Come away with me, niron” she whispered against the blonde’s lips.

Clarke pulled back in confusion. “Go away with you where, babe?”

Lexa smiled at the blonde’s furrowed brow, “It is the day of my birth today, I have a small cabin I built in the TrI Kru woods when I became Commander. It has a small fire place, some furniture and a wood stove. Would you spend a few days there with me?” she whispered. “I could not think of anything I would rather do disappear with you, even only for a few days.

Clarke smiled wide, pulling Lexa into a slow, open mouthed kiss. “I would love to, baby. I would love to.” She paused, pulling back to cup the brunette’s face in her hands. “Happy Birthday, baby.” She said, sliding her hands down Lexa’s sides, but groaned when the brunette grabbed her hands.

“You can touch me all you want at the cabin, niron” she chuckled, jumping out of the bed. “If we leave now we will miss the rains!”

Clarke smiled, sliding out of bed and reaching for her clothes, _a romantic get away with the love of my life_ , Clarke thought to herself, life really couldn’t get better than this.

*

It was a three hour ride to cabin, then a twenty minute walk with the horse through the overgrown trees. They walked hand in hand, Lexa pointing out her favourite flowers; Clarke telling her about the time Octavia fell ass first into poison oak.

“We are here, Clarke” Lexa whispered, pointing to a wooden cabin, bigger than Clarke expected, looking onto a small lake, surrounded by tall trees.

Clarke gasped as she took everything in, turning around to throw her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling her in to a firm kiss. “Thank you for bringing me here, love” Clarke whispered against her lips.

“You’re welcome, niron. Come” She said moving to tie the horse up in the small barn Clarke hadn’t even noticed behind the cabin. “Let me show you inside. I had one of my guards ride ahead of us to start the fire.”

Clarke squealed as Lexa pushed the door open, the fire was blazing, hitting Clarke’s face with warmth as soon as she walked into the room. There was a slightly tattered sofa facing the fire, a large fur rug on the floor in front of the blazing flames. There was a large book shelf against the far wall to the left of the fire, full to the brim with tattered novels. In the far corner was a small wooden table and a wood burning stove and nestled into the corner to the left of the door was a large four poster bed.

“Lexa! This place is incredible!” she said, smiling as she felt Lexa’s arms slide around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

“I’m happy you like it, love. Hopefully we can come here for many years to come.” Lexa said as she turned her head to slowly kiss up Clarke’s neck.

“Mmmmm” Clarke moaned, “I would love to, baby” she said tilting her head to the side as Lexa slowly sucked the skin of her neck into her mouth. She smiled as Lexa’s hands started to un-do the buttons on her shirt. “It’s your birthday, Lexa. I think I should be taking care of you.” She said as she turned around in Lexa’s arms, pulling Lexa towards the fireplace and slowly stripping their clothes off.    
Clarke laid down on the soft furs in front of the fire, naked as the day she was born, she hooked her finger and Lexa seductively. Lexa didn’t need to be told twice, she knelt down on her hands and knees above Clarke, leaning down to kiss her slowly, the kissed like that for a few minutes, hands roaming as they started to slowly grind against each other.

“Wanna ride my face for your birthday, baby?” Clarke whispered seductively against her lips.

Lexa groaned and nodded her head, shimmying up the blonde’s body, nestling her thighs on either side of Clarke’s head. She sighed in pleasure as Clarke’s hands slid up her thighs, grasping her ass and pulling her down onto her open mouth. Lexa leaned forward on her hands, slowly rubbing her core against Clarke’s mouth as Clarke held her mouth open, letting Lexa rub herself against her tongue. She looked up at Lexa, watching her watch herself grind into Clarke’s face, Clarke smiled at the side, sliding her left hand up the inside of Lexa’s thigh and sliding into her with two fingers, taking the brunette by surprise. 

Lexa whined at the intrusion, grinding back against Clarke’s hands as the blonde found the soft spongy spot inside her.

“Nuuuuuh” She moaned, humping Clarke’s face faster as the fingers inside her curled, as Clarke slammed them in and out of Lexa’s pussy.

“Come on my face, birthday girl” Clarke groaned into her pussy. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at Clarke’s words, riding Clarke’s face faster as the fingers buried inside her milked the orgasm out of her.  “Oh, fuck Clarke” she groaned as her hips twitched on Clarke’s face as she came. She rolled over, off Clarke’s face and flopped down beside her to catch her breath. “B-best birthday I’ve ever had.” Lexa panted.  
 Clarke panted and rolled on top of Lexa, “Your birthday’s only just beginning baby, I brought a few things for you to play with.” She smirked as Lexa groaned. “After all, whats a birthday without presents?”

Lexa moaned, sliding her hands down to Clarke’s hips and starting a slow grind against her.

_Happy Birthday to me_


	8. Open wide baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is _filthy_. Lexa loves Clarke sucking her cock.
> 
> You have been warned!

The two girls kissed for a few more minutes before Clarke got up and sauntered over to her bag, pulling out the strap-on and walking back over to Lexa. “Now” she said, as she pulled Lexa up by the hand and pushed her down onto the sofa in front of the fire. “Lift those hips for me” she said as Lexa groaned and lifted her hips, letting Clarke tighten the straps around her waist.

Clarke pulled one of the sofa cushions onto the floor and knelt on it before grabbing the shaft and giving it a few quick pumps, making sure to hit Lexa’s clit just right.”Now, before you fuck my pussy nice and hard with your big cock” she started, knowing how much Lexa _loved_ it when she talked about cock as if it was an extension of Lexa’s own body. “How about you let me slide that hard cock down my throat, huh?” She said innocently, eliciting a groan from Lexa.  Lexa nodded and gasped when Clarke leant down, taking half the cock in her mouth in one go. She moaned at the sight, never getting tired of Clarke’s mouth wrapped around her fake dick. Clarke began to lift her head, moving it slowly up and down, letting her girlfriend enjoy the visual. Clarke loved sucking Lexa off when she was wearing the strap-on, she knew how much Lexa saw that cock as an extension of herself, loved how turned on Lexa got watching it slide deep inside Clarke. 

Clarke moaned around the cock as she felt Lexa’s hands slide into her hair, gathering it away from her face and pulling it back, holding it in a tight fist behind her head.  “You love sucking me cock, don’t you niron?” Lexa muttered, pulling the blonde’s head up off the shaft, letting her answer.

“I really do baby, I love feeling you sliding down my throat, love when you fuck me face” she whispered as she caught her breath, looking up at Lexa, knowing how much the words were turning her on. “Now, be a good girl birthday girl and watch me suck you cock, baby.”

Lexa growled, lowering Clarke’s head back onto her cock, pushing her head down until Clarke’s nose was touching the leather of her harness. Clarke gagged and Lexa immediately pulled her head back up, but before she could ask if Clarke was okay, Clarke’s mouth was sliding back down the cock until it reached the base before bobbing her head up and down. Lexa’s breathing became erratic as she watched Clarke bob her head faster, she felt Clarke’s hands slide up the outside of her thighs and under her ass, pulling her up, trying to encourage Lexa to pump her hips into her face.

Lexa groaned at how much Clarke loved Lexa fucking her face, using her throat for her own pleasure. 

Clarke groaned around the cock when Lexa held her head in place and started to slowly pump her hips up, thrusting the cock further down her throat. “Open that throat for me, baby” Lexa whispered, knowing the combination of _baby_ and the dirty talk would turn Clarke on even more, if the moan she received in response was any indication, the words had definitely hit their mark. She lifted her hips off the bed, enjoying Clarke’s hands still groped her ass she tried to pull Lexa further down her throat. “F-fuuuck,” Lexa moaned. “I love watching you suck my cock baby, love sliding it down you throat, love how wet it makes you when I thrust harder, fuck that throat as if it’s your nice wet pussy.” Clarke whimpered against Lexa’s words, opening her throat further and letting Lexa slide all the way down.

“Fuck!” Lexa swore at the sight, she pulled Clarke’s head off her cock and pulled her up, smashing their lips together as Clarke whimpered at the loss. But Clarke’s disappointment didn’t last long as Lexa grabbed her hips and pulled her off the floor, pulling her onto her lap, legs either side and grabbed hold of the wet shaft before lining it up with Clarke’s dripping pussy. Clarke screamed as Lexa grabbed hold of her hips and thrust them down, fucking into Clarke to the hilt.

Clarke moaned loudly, throwing her arms around Lexa’s neck and humping up and down on the cock buried so deliciously inside her.  
 “Uh fuck!” Lexa moaned as Clarke’s downward thrusts sent ripples through her clit at the base of the strap-on. Lexa growled and grabbed her hips, thrusting her down harder onto her shaft.  
 “F-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ck" Clarke chanted as Lexa started to hump her hips up into her, the toy sliding deliciously against her G-spot. She gripped her hands into Lexa’s shoulders, leaving half moon indentations in her skin. “Fuck baby yes! I’m gonna come, fuck right there, you’re gonna make me squ-Aaahhhh“ her words were cut off as Lexa pounded harder into her, sending Clarke’s orgasms rushing through her as the force of her climax pushed Lexa out of her cunt. Clarke moaned, holding herself up on shaky knees as her hips continued to twitch as she squirted her arousal down over Lexa’s cock and stomach. “Ah fuck, yes baby” Clarke moaned as she fell forward, head on Lexa’s shoulder. “Mmmm” she said as her hips stopped their twitching. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you made me squirt again” she moaned as she pulled her head back to look at Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes were fixed on the abundance of wetness Clarke had soaked her in and Clarke moaned as she watched Lexa fist the cock, pushing it down against herself as she tried to reach orgasm.

Clarke groaned and switched them over so she was lying back on the sofa, Lexa hovering on top of her. She pulled on Lexa’s hips until she understood what Clarke wanted, she groaned as she shuffled up the sofa, leaning her hands on the arm rest and whimpering as Clarke pushing on her hips and licked up the underside up her cock.

“Fuck baby, you made me come so hard” she whimpered against the shaft. “How about I clean my cum off that cock while you fuck it down my throat until you cum huh?” She said looking up at Lexa. “Would you like that baby?”

Lexa moaned embarrassingly loudly and nodded her head before guiding the cock to her lover’s lips, groaning as she watched it slide past Clarke’s panting mouth and down her throat. She started a slow thrust, letting Clarke get used to the size before thrusted her hips forward and forcing Clarke’s head back onto the sofa cushions.

If Clarke’s long moan and clutching hands were any indication, she was enjoying it as much as Lexa was. Lexa slid one hand down, holding her hand over Clarke’s throat as she thrust, moaning as she felt the cock stuffing Clarke’s throat under her fingertips, she thrust slowly a few more times before looking into the blue eyes watching her.

“You like this Clarke?” She growled as she started to shift her hips faster. “You like me fucking your face like this?” Clarke nodded around the cock and moaned. Lexa pulled out, letting Clarke catch her breath.   
“Unnn I love it baby.” she moaned, “Now fuck my face, please, fuck that cock down my throat until you come, make me gag on it.”

Lexa growled and grabbed Clarke by the back of the head, holding it still as she thrust into her to the hilt, she moaned as Clarke gagged on the intrusion, pulling out to let Clarke breath before thrusting back in. She placed both hands on the arm rest and pumped her cock down Clarke’s throat using her hands to hold her weight as she thrust the cock faster down Clarke’s throat.

“Ah fuck i’m close, niron.” she whimpered. “I wish I could come down your throat baby, have you swallow my cum as my dick stretches your throat.” 

Clarke’s eyes rolled back at the words, sliding her hand down to rub her clit as she opened her mouth wider so Lexa could slide further down her throat.

Lexa moaned at the sight of Clarke being so turned on by her words that she had to touch herself.

“Fuck!” She groaned as she thrust her hips harder and faster down her throat, imagining the feel of the walls around her cock. “Fuck, yeah” she moaned as she felt her orgasm start to creep up on her. She looked down at Clarke who had her eyes closed, mouth stuffed and her hand a blur on her clit.

“Fuck yeah baby, rub that clit while i fuck your face.” She moaned as she watched Clarke’s hips start to thrust erratically, her head bobbing with the force of Lexa’s thrusts.

“This is just the beginning Clarke, i’m gonna stuff that pussy til you can’t walk, niron. And when you think i’m done, that i’ve fucked every last drop of cum out of you, i’m gonna slid my dick down your throat and fuck your face till you can’t breath.”

“Fuuuucckkkk” Clarke moaned around Lexa’s cock, the visual sending her orgasm running through her.

Lexa doubled her efforts as she watched Clarke cum, forcing the blonde’s head into the cushions over and over again before stuffing her cock all the way down and holding still as her orgasm swept through her. “Ah fuck!” she moaned, twitching into Clarke’s mouth.

She pulled out, lying flat on top of the blonde as they both caught their breath.

“Fuck baby, that was so hot” Clarke moaned as she ground her clit against the cock squashed between them. “I love it when you talk dirty like that, makes me so fucking wet” she moaned as she felt Lexa grind the cock against her clit. She turned her head to pull Lexa into a messy open mouthed kiss.

“Someone promised to fuck me till I can’t walk.” She whispered against Lexa’s lips. “Where do you want me?” she said and Lexa groaned as she pulled Clarke off the sofa.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	9. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since I seem to have the best readers and commenters, please enjoy another chapter of smutty goodness! You guys keep me writing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke squealed as Lexa pulled her up off the sofa.   Lexa stopped, giving Clarke a soft kiss on the lips before pulling back seriously. “I know we like it rough niron, and I know you’re doing this for my birthday but promise me that if I go too far, if I say or do anything the makes you uncomfortable you’ll tell me okay?” She said.

Clarke smiled lovingly at her, sliding her arms around Lexa’s neck and pulling her in for a soft kiss.

“I promise baby,” she said happily. “Yes it’s your birthday but don’t think for a second that I’m only doing this because of that. Don’t think for a second that I don’t love having your cock down my throat, having you pound so hard into me I think I might faint.” she whispered. “It turns me on to have you do all that dirty stuff to me as much as it turns you on to do it. And for the record,” she said, leaning forward to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “When you say those nasty things to me, it makes my pussy drip so much more.”

Lexa groaned, sliding her arms around Clarke’s waist, flipping them round and slamming the blonde against the wooden wall. Clarke moaned as Lexa’s naked body immediately covered her own, they kissed slowly, tongues sliding into the others mouths as Clarke started to grind her clit against the strap-on.  “You like it when I tell you what i’m gonna do to you baby?” Lexa whispered against her lips as she started to grind the toy against her lover’s clit.

Clarke nodded, smiling against Lexa’s mouth “Mmmmm god yes, it makes me so wet” she said before sliding her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, who groaned at the feel of Clarke’s soft pink tongue stroking along her own. She sucked Clarke’s tongue more firmly into her mouth, pulling a moan from the blonde. Lexa pulled back, causing Clarke’s tongue to slide out of her mouth before curling her face into her pale neck, she sucked on the skin under her ear, moving up slowly to suck on her lope and whisper.   “Before I fuck that pussy like I promised,” Lexa started as she ground the cock harder against Clarke’s clit. “I wanna make sure that beautiful pussy of yours is nice and wet for me, positively _dripping_ , so that when I fuck you, I can slide my cock all the way in, stuffing you completely, just like I did that pretty little throat of yours baby.” Clarke moaned at Lexa’s promise, not wanting to tell Lexa that she could already feel her arousal dripping down the inside of her thighs at Lexa’s whispered words. She started to hump her hips faster against the cock rubbing her clit before the toy was pulled away, she whined in disappointment before gasping as Lexa moved down her body, licking a line down her chest and stopping to suck on a perky pink nipple. Clarke moaned and grabbed Lexa’s head, pushing her head down as she arched her back, stuffing her tit into Lexa’s warm mouth.

“Mmmmmmm” Lexa moaned as she opened her mouth to accept more of Clarke’s breast. She sucked on Clarke’s breasts for a couple of minutes, switching over until both nipples were pointy and erect.

“I bought a toy from the box that I thought you might like, baby, but i’ll show it, well, _them_ to you a little bit later.” Clarke smiled in excitement at the thought of Lexa’s surprise.”First,” She said, sliding further down Clarke’s body, smiling as Clarke’s hands slid into her hair. ”I’m gonna suck on that pussy until you’ve cum all over my face.” she said before pushing Clarke’s thighs apart and licking her from bottom to top, collecting a large amount of Clarke’s arousal as she did so. “Mmmmmmm” she said, sucking it into her mouth. “Your pussy tastes so good, niron.” She whispered before tucking in.

Clarke squealed as Lexa’s tongue slid straight inside, licking as far into her as she could. She tangled her hands in Lexa’s hair and slowly slid her slit against Lexa’s face, loving Lexa’s moan at the movement. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Clarke with her hands in Lexa’s hair, slowly grinding against her face as Lexa alternated between sliding her tongue inside, swirling it around her clit and sucking on her labia. 

Clarke was in heaven, Lexa’s mouth was one of her favourite things on this earth, so when she felt her right leg being lifted over the brunette’s shoulder she moaned as the new angle gave Lexa better access to slide her tongue further inside. She leaned her weight on her left leg, speeding up her thrusts into Lexa’s face. She gasped in shock, her hands scrambling to find purchase on the log wall behind her when she felt Lexa lift her other leg off the floor and drape it over her shoulder, sandwiching her face between Clarke’s trembling thighs.

“Lexa, w-what” she started to ask, but stopped when Lexa slid her hands under her ass, her palms flat against the wall as she held Clarke’s full weight on her shoulders.

Lexa pulled back, smiling up at her shocked girlfriend, “You know how much it turns me on when I fuck your face baby?” she whispers, turned her head to suck on the trembling skin of Clarke’s inner thigh.

Clarke nodded, unable to form any words at the new position, ridiculously turned on by Lexa’s strength.

“Well I thought it was only fair that you get to fuck my face until you cum too.” she said, turning her face into Clarke’s pussy. “I’ve got your weight baby, you just concentrating on humping that juicy little cunt into my mouth.”

 Clarke groaned and nodded as Lexa opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, in complete submission for Clarke to take her own pleasure on that pink tongue. Clarke moved her hips forward slowly, checking to make sure Lexa really could hold her weight on her arms and shoulders. She groaned as Lexa leaned her head forward, opening her mouth wider for Clarke. 

Confident in Lexa’s strength Clarke pressed her heels into Lexa’s back, pulling her in and smothering Lexa’s face with her pussy. Lexa released a muffled groan at the move, her moans sending vibrations through Clarke’s clit as she started to thrust faster into her face.

“Oh fuck yes baby” Clarke moaned as she lifted her hips, humping them more forcefully into Lexa’s face. She knew she wouldn’t last long like this, the combination of the three orgasms she just had and the erotic nature of their new position already sending arousal dripping down her girlfriends chin. She groaned as she searched out her orgasm on Lexa’s face, whimpering as she felt her orgasm approaching. “Suck my clit baby, suck my clit” she whispered and Lexa obliged, sliding her mouth up and wrapping her lips round Clarke’s engorged clit, she sucked _hard_ flicking her tongue rapidly over the tip. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she felt Clarke’s hips start to twitch and cum spill out of her pussy, over her chin and in her mouth as she tried to suck her dry.

Clarke whimpered, both hands pulling on Lexa’s hair as she thrust her hips a few more times into her face before falling limp, only partially aware that Lexa was lowering her legs back down to the floor.

She felt Lexa’s body press against hers, holding her up as she regained her senses. “Hmmmm” she moaned, satisfied as Lexa leaned in to suck on her neck as she slowly ground the shaft over Clarke’s sensitive clit.

“Thank you, baby” She whispered into her girlfriends ear, groaning when she felt her legs being lifted again, this time to wrap around Lexa’s waist. 

“You’re welcome, niron” Lexa whispered against her lips, they kissed slowly until Clarke screamed as Lexa thrust the cock up into her without warning, pressing her back against the wooden wall.

“Fuuuuuck” Clarke moaned as Lexa started a smooth, firm rhythm into her. She ground back down on Lexa’s shaft, knowing her downward thrusts would be putting pressure on the brunette’s clit. She wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling their lips together as they moved together. “Fuck baby, you feel so good” Clarke moaned against Lexa’s lips “You’re cock’s so fucking deep” she moaned as Lexa sped up her thrusts, they stayed like this, panting into each others mouths as Lexa fucked her against the wall.

She gasped in surprise when she felt herself being lifted off the wall and pulled back confused when Lexa unwrapped her legs from around her waist and placed them on the floor, she felt the back of the couch behind her as Lexa slipped out of her and grabbed her hips, spinning her round and pushing her head forward so her arms were resting on the back of the tattered couch. 

She groaned when she felt Lexa pull her hips back and felt an ankle against hers, pushing her legs apart. She grunted as she felt Lexa grip her hips and thrust her cock inside her without warning. She leant forward on her arms as Lexa pulled on her hips and immediately started fucking into her at a lightening speed, fucking her doggy style. Clarke whimpered as she felt her hair being pulled off her face and groaned as she felt Lexa grab hold of it in a fist, pulling it back as she kept up her thrusts.   
Clarke was in heaven, her pussy was being slammed into by the love of her life as her hair was being pulled back tight in Lexa’s fist, as she listened to the animalistic grunts of the girl behind her.

 “Fuck baby your pussy is so tight” Lexa moaned as she picked up her speed, pulling harder on Clarke’s hair causing Clarke’s back to arch as she thrust her hips back onto the cock buried inside her. Neither spoke after that, content to milk each other for their pleasure, enjoying the obscene sound of Clarke’s wet pussy slurping with every forward thrust of Lexa’s cock.

“I-I’m gonna come baby” Clarke moaned as her hips pumped faster.

Lexa stopped, pulling Clarke’s back up against her front and turned them, walking them over to the bed, cock still buried deep inside Clarke’s quivering pussy, she pushed Clarke down on the bed, shuffling her forward until she was laid completely flat on the soft furs. She leaned over Clarke, who’s face was buried in the pillows, placing her hands on either side of Clarke’s head and thrust her hips forward, using her feet as leverage as she slammed into the pussy below her.

Clarke moaned into the pillows as her clit rubbed deliciously against the mattress, the force of Lexa’s thrusts fucking her into the bed.  
 She reached back, grabbing hold of one of Lexa’s butt cheeks as she pulled her into her, knowing she was close to coming with the erratic thrusts above her.

“Cum in me baby.” she moaned looking over her shoulder.

 Her words had the desired effect as she felt Lexa pound into her, pushing all the way in and holding still as she came with a long groan. Clarke’s pussy clenched at the noise as her own orgasm swept through her.

They both collapsed on the bed as Lexa slipped out of her, causing Clarke to grumble at the empty feeling in her pussy.

“Don’t worry, niron” Lexa chuckled as she rolled Clarke over “There’s plenty more where that came from."


	10. Lexa's surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments, I can't tell you how much I love reading them. Sooooo, as a thank you, please enjoy more smutty Clexa goodness, with a little bit of fluff.
> 
> Update:  
> I'm not in the mood to write good smut at the moment but I promise I will be back soon!

Clarke laughed as Lexa rolled her over, she leaned up to press a firm kiss to her girlfriends mouth as she pulled the brunette more firmly on top of her.  
 “That was really hot babe” Clarke chuckled as she pulled Lexa’s head down to her chest, she smiled when she felt Lexa snuggle into her, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s heartbeat through her chest, steady and strong. “Can I just take, like, five minutes to catch my breath?” She said.

Lexa chuckled, stroking her hand down Clarke’s arm before lacing their fingers together. “Of course, niron” She said, lifting her head and pecking Clarke on the lips. “Take all the time you need. We are here for two more days, niron. There is a natural hot springs a short walk away, it’s one of the reasons I built the cabin here.” she said as she peppered Clarke’s neck with soft, innocent kisses. “Maybe we could take a walk down tomorrow, soak our sore muscles” she said mischievously.  
 Clarke laughed, “Of course,” she said, turning her head to pull Lexa in for a slow kiss, enjoying the vibrations against her lips as Lexa hummed against them in contentment. Clarke pulled back with a wicked glint in her eye. “Though I may need you to carry me down because I was promised by a _very_ attractive brunette to be fucked so hard I can’t walk and have her cock stuffed down my throat so deep I can’t breath” she said biting her lip and slowly grinding her hips into Lexa’s.

“Mmmmm” Lexa hummed as she leaned in to kiss Clarke again, slowly grinding her hips back down against Clarke’s. 

Clarke pulled back suddenly, chuckling. “I know we’re totally about to get down and dirty but, before I forget, can I just say. That was some Grade A sexy talk babe, telling me what you were gonna do to me in such graphic detail, it really turned me on.” She said smiling “Do you remember how uncomfortable and awkward you were with it at the beginning? It was before we really started to try out the rougher sex, before I got you to take charge. It was so many months ago but it was so cute, I wanted you to tell me all the filthy things you were gonna do to me, how hard you were gonna fuck me, but you just blushed and hid your face in my neck?” Clarke laughed out loud as the brunette in question did just that. 

”I will not disrespect you, Clarke. I cannot talk about doing these things to you” Clarke said laughing, mimicking Lexa’s smooth voice. “It was so cute, I love that side of you, the soft; gentle; caring; emotional Lexa; the one that makes me swoon.” She said, pulling Lexa’s face up to hers. “But,” she started as she began to rub her clit against the cock still pressed between them, “I’m also really, _really_ glad you got over your nerves because when you say those naughty words to me, tell me how good your cock feels filling my throat, how good my pussy feels wrapped around you.” She sucks in a breath as she feels Lexa groan in her neck, feels the brunette’s hands slide down to her thigh before pulling it to wrap more firmly around her back as they grind against each other. “It makes me feel so naughty, so sexy, makes me more turned on than I could have imagined. Makes me want to let you do every nasty thing you want to me because I know the pleasure you get from it, the pleasure you give me, is out of this fucking world.” she finished.

Lexa pulled her in for a hard kiss, leaning up on her arms so she could grind her hips down more firmly into Clarke’s, hitting her clit perfectly. “I think it’s time I show you what I brought for you, niron” Lexa whispered into her ear seductively before jumping off the bed and running over to her bag, sifting through it she pulled out the leather restraints they had used before and a smaller item which Lexa hid in her fist.

She ran back to the bed, excited to try out their new addition and slid back on top of Clarke, planting a kiss on Clarke’s smiling mouth. “What have you got for me babe?” Clarke said excitedly.

“Well” Lexa began, “First I need you to lift those beautiful arms above your head so I can tie you up” she said as she held up the restraints teasingly. Clarke bit her lip at the sight of the restraints before sliding her hands up and grasping the wooden rungs at on the headboard. Lexa moaned at Clarke’s compliance before sliding the restraints around the blonde’s wrists and tying them tightly to the headboard.   “Good girl,” she whispered before leaning down to kiss Clarke on the lips. They only kissed for a few moments before Lexa was sliding her mouth down Clarke’s chest to her heaving breasts. “I haven’t paid _nearly_ enough attention to these lately” she whispered, sliding her tongue out to flick one of Clarke’s dusty pink nipples. “So how about you lay back and let me suck on these beautiful tits of yours, niron”

Clarke’s hips twitched at Lexa’s use of the word ‘tits’, before humming in appreciation as Lexa sucked the nipple into her mouth, sliding her hand up to massage the other. She relaxed back into the bed and closing her eyes as Lexa played with her tits, alternating between sucking on her nipples, squeezing them in her hands and lightly grazing the tips with her teeth. She knew Clarke was in heaven, her nipples were always super sensitive after they’d so much as kissed so having Lexa’s full attention on her nipples was definitely something Clarke was enjoying.  She continued playing her Clarke’s tit’s, opening her hand discretely before sliding it over Clarke’s nipples.  
 Clarke eyes popped open and she gasped when she felt a pinching pressure on her nipple. Lifting her head she looked down to see Lexa had attached one of the nipple clamps to her pert nipple, she moaned again as she watched Lexa secure the other clamp around her right nipple, laying the chain on Clarke’s stomach that held them together.

“Ah fuck” Clarke moaned in pain and pleasure as the sensations shot through her nipples at the contact, she looked up to see Lexa positioning herself on her hands and knees above her.

“I thought you’d enjoy these baby, enjoy having your pert little nipples pinched” Lexa said as Clarke nodded and whimpered, her whimpers turning into hmm’s of excitement when she saw Lexa slide her legs back between hers, lining the cock up with her very very wet pussy.

“Let’s see how good those sexy little nipples feel clamped down on while I fuck you” Lexa whispered before sliding slowly into Clarke’s cunt.

“Oh fuck YES!” Clarke moaned as Lexa bottomed out inside of her, she panted as Lexa started to pump into her slowly, leaning down to suck on one of the nipples in the clamp. “Holy shit” Clarke moaned at the sensation of her pinched nipples being sucked into Lexa’s mouth.

“Mmmmm, I knew you’d like this niron” Lexa whispered against the nipple at her lips. “Love the feel of your nipples being punished as I slide my cock deep into your wet pussy” she said, watching Clarke moan at her words. She slowly sped up the pace of her thrusts, not punishingly hard or fast but enough to get Clarke worked up, if her panting was any indication. She didn’t want Clarke to come fast, they had plenty of time for that, she wanted to fuck Clarke slowly, build up her pleasure, make Clarke feel good for as long as possible.

So she kept her pace steady, sliding her cock into Clarke’s pussy as she continued to use her mouth to play with Clarke’s nipples. Lexa kept this up for what felt like hours but was probably more like fifteen minutes before Clarke started to whine. “Please baby,” she whimpered “Please fuck me harder.”

Lexa nodded, happy to oblige, she leant her weight on her hands, situated under Clarke’s spread arms, and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in to the hilt. Clarke’s scream of please at the force turning Lexa on even more, so she slammed her hips back down again, before pulling up quickly and repeating the movement. She did this a few more times before sitting up on her knees and draping Clarke’s legs around her waist. Clarke moaned as the position lifted her hips up off the bed, into Lexa’s lap, she groaned when Lexa grabbed hold of her hips and started humping into her _fast_ her cock hitting the front wall of Clarke’s pussy.  
 “Ah ah fuck that feels so good” Clarke moaned as Lexa fucked into her.

“This will feel even better” Lexa panted as she slid her fingers under the chain connecting the clamps to each other and _pulling_. She moaned to herself as Clarke screamed at the sensation, looking down her body to see Lexa holding onto the chain as though they were her horses reins, holding them gently in her hands, a great contradiction to the cunt punishing thrusts of her hips.

“Oh my FUCK baby” she moaned “Ah ah AH AH” She screamed into the cabin as Lexa kept fucking into her and tugging on the clamp chain. “Ho-o-oly fuuuuck i’m gonna cum” she moaned, the sensations in her tits and pussy too much for her to contain. She screamed, back arching as her orgasm rushed through her, sending sparks of pleasure from her pussy and her nipples up her spine. “ah ah fuck” she whispered as dots appeared around her eyes.

She awoke a few seconds later to the feel of Lexa still sliding her cock into her, trying to cum.

“Mmmm fuck baby come here” she said as she pulled Lexa up, sealing their lips together. “Do you want to come in my pussy or do you want to untie me so I can lay back on this nice warm bed and let you cum in my throat?” she whispered against Lexa’s lips.

“Mmmm ah, uh throat, niron” she whimpered. She leaned up franticly untying Clarke’s restraints and shimmying her down the bed.

Clarke groaned in surprise when Lexa got up and kneeled behind her head. “Open that pretty mouth for me baby,” she whispered as she pushed Clarke’s head down against the mattress. “I’m gonna fuck your throat and eat your pussy, that okay with you, niron?” she said.

“Oh fuck, god yes” Clarke moaned as she leaned her head back into the pillows, sticking her tongue out in submission and looking up at Lexa who was fisting the cock in her hand, pushing it against her clit.

 “Fuck baby,” Lexa moaned. “God you’re such a slut for my cock” she said.  Clarke moaned at the word, not knowing Lexa even knew it. “God fuck yes, it’s yours baby, that’s why i’m such a slut for it, it’s your cock I want sliding down my throat” she moaned.

“Then take it baby” Lexa grunted as she held Clarke’s jaw open, leaning forward on one hand and sliding her dick down her throat to the hilt, holding it there until Clarke gagged, pulling it out to let Clarke breath before sliding all the way down again.”Mmmm jok!” she moaned as she watched Clarke’s throat try to swallow around her girth. “Now, Clarke.” she began, pulling out to let Clarke catch her breath. “I’m gonna eat that beautifully fucked pussy of yours while I fuck your face with my cock.” she said, leaning down so her lips were brushing over Clarke’s clit “So you better breath through your nose baby” she said before simultaneously sliding her mouth over Clarke’s clit and her dick down Clarke’s throat. Clarke’s scream at Lexa’s tongue on her over sensitive clit was smothered by the cock sliding down her throat.  
 Lexa moaned at the position, she knew Clarke wouldn’t last long after her previous orgasm and she had been on the verge since Clarke had come with her pulling on her clamps.

She licked around Clarke’s slit as she pumped her cock down Clarke’s throat, whimpering at the gurgling sounds coming from Clarke’s mouth and Clarke’s hands digging into her hips, trying to pull Lexa in even deeper. Lexa could feel her orgasm approaching and leant down, forming a suction with her lips around Clarke’s clit and _sucked_.  

She felt Clarke scream around her cock, humping her hips up into Lexa’s face. “Cum with me Clarke!” she moaned, flicking her tongue against Clarke’s clit at a punishing speed. “Cum with me filling your throat!” She groaned as her orgasm rushed through her, fucking Clarke’s head back down into the bed. Clarke came instantly, screaming around the cock in her mouth as her hips fucked up into Lexa’s panting mouth.

“Ah Jok” Lexa moaned as she came down from her orgasm, she quickly sat up on her knees and watched as she slowly pulled the cock from Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke gasped for breath as her airway was cleared, coughing on the saliva that had built up.

She rolled onto her side as Lexa slid down the bed behind her, unbuckling the strap-on and discarding it off the side of the bed, before melding her body to Clarke’s and wrapping an arm around her waist. She kissed the sweat on Clarke’s back as their breathing slowed before leaning up to kiss Clarke’s ear. “You okay, niron?” she asked as Clarke coughed a few more times before chuckling. 

 “Holy fuck am I glad you got over your nervous phase babe” she laughed, “That was so hot, oh my god” she said laughing. Lexa smiled at her, turning her over so she was laid on her back, looking up at the brunette.

 “Ai hod yu in” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s smiling lips.

“I love you too” Clarke said back into Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa hummed as Clarke’s fingers tangled in her hair, scratching her scalp. They laid like that, just cuddling, stroking any soft skin they could reach, enjoying just lying together in total silence.

“Can I ask you something Clarke?” Lexa started, waiting for Clarke’s nod for her to continue. “Do you like sucking my cock? Even though it’s fake?” she whispered “Does it give you pleasure? Or do you do it just to please me?” she finished softly.

“It might sound strange” Clarke began, “But, if you were born with it, I would have done the exact same thing, when you’re wearing it I see it as an extension of you. Just like I love eating you out, when you wear it I love that I can take you inside me, that it’s your thrusts pushing it into my mouth. I don’t know” she whispered “I just really like having you inside of me, any part of you” she finished, surprisingly romantically, Lexa thought, for the subject matter.

Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke again, pulling the furs over them and curling into Clarke as she rested her head on her chest.

“I love you so much, niron” she whispered into her skin, “and if there’s anything you want to do that we haven’t done, tell me okay?”

“Anything?” Clarke hummed excitedly.

“I will try anything for you Clarke, if I don’t like it we can stop” she said, placing a kiss on her chest. “But first, we need to sleep” she said, her eyes drooping as Clarke pulled her further into her.

“Sleep, love” Clarke whispered into her hair “Tomorrow’s a whole new day”.


	11. A stroll in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I haven't been in a very 'smutty' mood lately and didn't want to give you guys anything sub-par.
> 
> So here it is, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments.

Clarke awoke with a smile on her face and a good ache between her legs but her smile soon turned into a frown when she slid her arm across the bed only to realise she was alone.

“Lexa?” she said as she opened her eyes and sat up looking around the empty cabin.

She heard footsteps outside and then saw the front door open to reveal a fully dressed Lexa, who smiled wide when she saw the blonde sitting up in bed. “You are awake, niron.” She said as she walked over to the bed and leant over to kiss the blonde. “Good morning” she whispered against Clarke’s smiling lips.

“Mmmmmmm” Clarke hummed against her. “Morning, babe. Where were you?”. She said pulling back.

“I was feeding the horse.” She said as she jumped off the bed and walked over to the small kitchen. “It is a beautiful day outside, I was hoping I could take you down to the hot springs?” She said as she turned her attention to the dried meats on the table, grabbing her bag from the floor and stuffing them inside.

Clarke moaned at the thought. “Yes please” she said, grabbing her clothes from the side of the bed and throwing them on quickly before walking over to her girlfriend and sliding her arms around her neck. “I love you” she sighed before leaning in to place a peck on the brunette’s lips, smiling as Lexa’s mouth slid more firmly against hers, sliding her arms round the blonde’s waist and pulling her in tighter. 

“Mmmmmm, I love you too, niron” She said as she pulled back, leaning down to pick up the bag and throw it over her shoulder. She grasped one of Clarke’s hands and leading her out the cabin.

She walked around the side of the cabin and down past the small lake. They talked and laughed as the walked, sneaking kisses as they made their way through the trees. Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and bent down to pick up a small handful of white flowers from the ground, handing them to Clarke. Clarke smiled in thanks and pulled Lexa into a kiss, overwhelmed by the happiness she was feeling. Lexa hummed against her lips as Clarke pushed her back softly against a tree and sliding her tongue past the brunette’s lips. They kissed like this for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other. Clarke started to grind her hips against Lexa’s and moaned when she felt a hardness against her crotch. “Mmmmmm” she moaned against her girlfriends lips. “Is that your cock I feel pressing against me baby?” She whispered into her girlfriends lips as she ground her hips slowly into Lexa’s.

Lexa nodded and slid her arms around Clarke’s hips, helping her grind against her. “Is that okay, niron?” she whispered against the blonde’s lips.

“More than okay” Clarke whispered against the brunette’s lips. She slid her hand down and cupped the cock in Lexa’s pants, pushing it back against her clit. “How far away is the hot spring?” she whispered into her girlfriends panting mouth. 

“About another ten minutes walk, niron” Lexa muttered distractedly as she tried to get the friction against her clit with the base of the strap-on Clarke was pushing into her. 

Clarke groaned into Lexa’s mouth. “I can’t wait that long” she said to the brunette as she tucked her head into the Commanders neck and rubbed her crotch more firmly against her girlfriend’s, sucking a piece of flesh into her mouth.  
Lexa moaned and lifted her hand to the back of Clarke’s head, tilting her head to the side to give the blonde better access. She felt Clarke moan into her neck when she slid her hands down the blonde’s back and grasped two firm butt cheeks in her hands and rubbed the blonde’s hips harder against the cock in her pants.“Are you wet, niron?” she whispered as she enjoyed the feel of Clarke’s lips on her neck, of her hips grinding into her own.

“Mmmmm” she moaned against Lexa’s neck before pulling back and pulling her into a hard kiss. “You know your cock always makes me wet baby” she whispered into her mouth. “So what are you gonna do about it?” she challenged.

Lexa growled into her mouth “Well first, you’re gonna open that pretty mouth for me baby” Lexa whispered as she pulled back and laid Clarke down against the soft mossy ground. “And then I’m gonna push you up against that big old oak tree and fuck your pussy until you beg me to stop.” She whispered into the blonde’s mouth, hissing as Clarke’s nails slid under her shirt and scratched down her back.

“Mmmmm you like that idea baby?” she whispered as she reached down to unbutton Clarke’s pants, Clarke whimpered into a mouth when long fingers slid below the waistband. “Let’s see how much you liked that, huh?” she said as she slid her fingers through Clarke’s growing wetness. She moaned at the amount of arousal she found there, Clarke was _soaked_. “Fuck it makes you so wet doesn’t it niron?” she asked, not waiting for an answer. “Just the idea of me taking you, doing whatever the fuck I want with you?” Clarke moaned loudly at Lexa’s words, grinding her hips up into Lexa’s hand.

“Yes, fuck, please” she whimpered as she tried, and failed, to get more friction against the brunette’s long fingers. “You know how fucking wet it makes me when you take control, when you fuck me like that. When you fill me up, fuck me as hard as you can until you cum in my mouth or my cunt.” she whispered against her girlfriends panting mouth. “Use me for you own please” she groaned as Lexa pulled her hands from her soaked centre.

She watched as the brunette pulled back moaning, franticly pulling on the front of her own pants, pushing them over her hips and pulling the cock out. Clarke moaned at Lexa’s urgency, knowing her words had had the desired effect.

“Fuck” Lexa whimpered as she tugged on the cock, pushing it against her clit. “What would the people think if they heard their precious Skai Prisa begging for my cock, huh?” she said as she leaned over Clarke, her lips brushing against the blonde’s as she spoke. “If they could see that mouth, the one that gives them messages of hope and peace, choking on my dick.” she said as she sealed their lips together. She could feel the vibrations on her lips as Clarke moaned at the words. She pulled back, sliding her legs up either side of Clarke’s body, Clarke whimpered as she realised what was happening and laid her head back onto the mossy floor, mouth open and tongue out.Lexa moaned at the submission, lining her cock up against the blonde’s open mouth and pushing down all the way, making Clarke gag as she pushed in to the hilt before pulling all the way out. She watched transfixed as Clarke caught her breath before laying her head back again and opening her mouth.

“Jok” Lexa whimpered as she slid the cock back down her girlfriends throat slowly, sliding her hips up and down, watching as the cock disappeared into her girlfriends willing mouth. She felt Clarke’s hands slide up the backs of her thighs before grasping her ass and pulling her hips further into her, the cock sliding all the way down her throat. Lexa moaned at the action, jerking her hips to force Clarke’s head back into the soft ground. She growled as she watched Clarke’s throat bob, trying to swallow around the cock stuffing her throat before pulling all the way out again and letting her breath.

Lexa leant back on her knees slightly, sliding a hand into the back of Clarke’s hair as she pulled her head up and grasped the wet cock with her left hand, holding the blonde’s head in place and placing the cock against her panting lips. “Open wide for me baby” she whispered and Clarke looked up at her with a wink as she opened her mouth wide and stuck out her tongue. Lexa moaned with Clarke as she slowly slipped the silicone appendage over her girlfriends tongue, she held Clarke’s head in place with both hands and started to slowly slide her hips back and forth, enjoying the view of Clarke below her, head held still and eyes looking up at Lexa as the cock slid obscenely in and out of her mouth. Lexa stayed like this for a couple of minutes, enjoying the view below her, imagining the feel of Clarke’s wet mouth on her cock as she slowly moved it in and out. She felt the blonde’s hands grabbing her ass, trying to encourage a faster grind and she groaned.   
“Are you ready, niron?” she moaned “Ready for me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours” she said as she watched Clarke hum in agreement against the cock in her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

Lexa leant forward on her hands, bracing herself on the forest floor before thrusting her hips forward and slamming Clarke’s head into the mossy grass below, she started a fast pace, loving the slurp of Clarke’s mouth and the nails in her ass as she slid the cock faster into her girlfriends mouth. She whimpered as she looked down, watching the cock slide in and out, wet with Clarke’s saliva. She slid a hand down, grasping the back of Clarke’s head and pulling it up as she pushed down, stuffing herself in as far as she could until Clarke coughed. 

Moaning she pulled all the way out and stood up, she grabbed the blonde by the biceps and yanked her up before spinning them round and slamming Clarke’s back against the large oak tree. “Fuck, I need to be inside you” she whispered into her girlfriends mouth as they kissed franticly. Clarke nodded and helped Lexa push her down pants before kicking them off. Clarke moaned as Lexa lifted her legs and slid them around her waist, she reached a hand down and grabbed the brunette’s extra appendage, guiding it to her dripping core. 

Lexa growled at her urgency and slammed her hips into Clarke’s, forcing the cock in to the hilt. She moaned as Clarke screamed into the forest and started grinding down against her. “Fuck yes, baby” she moaned as Lexa began a fast pace inside her, tucking her neck into the blonde’s shoulder and fucking into her as hard and fast as she could. Lexa kept the pace for as long as she could, fucking Clarke back into the tree. She slid her hands up the blonde’s top, pushing it over her chest and leaning down to suck a pert nipple into her mouth. “Fuck, yes” Clarke moaned as Lexa fucked her pussy and sucked on her sensitive nipples. She moaned louder when she felt Lexa’s long fingers slide over her clit and start rubbing tight circles over it. “Oh fuck, Heda.” She moaned, eyes rolling back and the animalistic growl Lexa released at the title and the jerk in her hips. She kept moaning into the cool air, her back scratching against the bark of the tree as Lexa continued to fuck her. “Ahhh ah I’m coming!” She shouted, shuddering as the brunette kept her pace as her orgasm rushed through her.

Lexa moaned as she felt the resistance against her thrusts and pulled out, not letting Clarke recover before she spun her around and pushed her forward, the blonde’s arms bracing herself against the tree. She pulled Clarke’s hips back and slid the cock back into her, making Clarke squeal as it forced her into a second orgasm so quickly after the first. Lexa pumped into her erratically as she felt her release approaching.

“Are you gonna come, baby?” Clarke whimpered into the tree bark, feeling Lexa’s uneven thrusts. “You gonna fill me up? Come in my pussy” she whispered.

Lexa moaned embarrassingly loudly and gritted her teeth, fucking into the blonde as hard as she could before she shuddered, coming loudly and falling against the blonde’s back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. 

“Jok, niron” Lexa panted against Clarke’s back, leaning in to place a soft kiss on her neck.

“Oh my god” Clarke chuckled in agreement, sliding a hand back to tangle in the brown curls resting against her back. “I think it’s time you take me to that hot spring.” She chuckled as Lexa slid out of her.

“Of course, anything for you niron” she whispered, grabbing Clarke’s pants off the floor and redressing her before giving her a soft kiss and pulling her through the forest, their hands linked together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is gonna be multiple chapters, pretty much super smutty, with some humour.
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
